The Wolf Dog
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Harry encuentra un perro salvaje en el bosque. Con el tiempo lo cuida, lo cura y lo alimenta. En medio de la guerra y los años posteriores, se da cuenta que no vale la pena sus amigos, que vale confiar en sus enemigos. Tambien tendra sorpresas buenas y m


**The Wolf Dog**

**[Harry Potter – Universo Alterno]**

**[Yaoi – Parejas Varias]  
[ Kaede Sakuragi ]**

*-*-*-*-*-*

Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi herida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

Escapar.

Muy lejos.

Rápidamente.

Escapar de sus perseguidores. Eran rápidos, eran fuertes y le pisaban los talones a más no poder. Debía hacer algo, aparecerse, lanzar avadas, algo. Lo sería si tuviera su varita, lo sería si pudiera no tener el maldito honor Gryffindor y no disparar a los de su casa, lo tendría si no fueran aquellos su familia quien lo quería "ayudar".

Tropezó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta de cuantos segundos preciosos estaba perdiendo. Su respiración agitada, su dolor a un costado por los golpes recibidos al lanzarse del carruaje en movimiento. Que mas podría hacer?

Sintió como le llamaban, como gritaban su nombre con desesperación.

Se escondió en un árbol hueco caído, estaba oscuro, quizás pasarían de largo. Se metió lo mas que pudo y cerro sus ojos, tapo su boca y trato de no respirar, quizás así lograba asfixiarse y morir …

Sintió los pasos cerca, intento hacerse más chiquito pero inútilmente lo lograba. Invocaba a su magia pero esta parecía burlarse también por no quería ayudarle. Todo estaba perdido. Pensó en su madre, en su padre, en Sirius, en los que estaban muertos. Hasta en Voldemort. Por lo menos ellos dieron su vida y le daban más importancia que los demás.

No hacía mucho que había acabado con la amenaza del Mundo Ingles Mágico, el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto, finiquitado, hecho polvo, depurado, borrado de la faz de la tierra. ELIMINADO. Todos habían triunfado, todos habían festejado, lo habían abrazado, felicitado, besado y hasta dado sus discursos de "todos juntos, todos fuimos, todos te queremos". Solo habían pasado una semana, él se recuperaba en la enfermería, no tenía más nada, ni rasguños, ni quebraduras, ni golpes, estaba sano. Solo que no lo dejaban ir de allí.

- Hola perrito – recordó haber dicho de repente, mientras un perro negro, mucho más grande que Fang, tan osco como el que era Sirius, pero sus ojos son tan … tan … - No me digas que estás perdido – le pregunte inocentemente, mientras bajaba de la cama y estiraba mi mano para tocarle, pero el gruñido hizo mostrar sus largos dientes, sus ojos achicare como si fuera a atacarme y erizarse todo – no te preocupes no te hare daño – le mire bien, un enorme perro negro, sucio, lastimado, sus ojos parecían el del Grin, la muerte misma.

- Harry? … que haces? – la vos de uno de mis amigos había llamado la atención, estaba yo en cuclillas frente al animal.

- De quien es este perro? – le pregunte curioso a Ron, quien estaba junto a Hermione, sosteniéndose de la mano, hacia días que eran novios y yo estaba muy feliz por ello.

- Harry – dijo ella, con ese tono que jamás me gusto – Ahí no hay ningún perro … - susurro despacio, mirando al pelirrojo, y luego ellos se giraron a ver a Dumbledore.

- Hermi, Ron … - les dije con un tono de reproche, mi mente fue a mil, me gire para ver al perro, y allí estaba … solo que ellos parecían no verle. Me levante despacio, les mire un momento. Vi como Dumbledore le decía algo a la enfermera que asentía y desaprecia por unos segundos en su despacho, volviendo con un vial de color amarillento verdusco. Retrocedí, sabía que era eso, Snape me había enseñado a la fuerza a conocer pociones fuertes, por si me capturaban y me hacían beber algo que me perjudicaba, y esa era exactamente lo que hacia esa poción. Me haría primero dormir, luego sentiría le cuerpo como drogado y mi mente estaría tan ebria por la maldita cosa que parecería un muñeco de trapo. Severus me había dicho que eran cosas que daban en San Mungo a los pacientes siquiátricos o traumáticos.

- Ven Harry, acuéstate, aun tu cuerpo no ha recuperado todo su estado - Pomfey dijo esas palabras tan cálidamente que si no hubiera sabido que estaban por entregarme al verdugo, le hubiera hecho caso.

- Porque …? – pregunte en susurro, mi mirada seguro era de lastima y angustia, por que sentí que las lagrimas caían por mi rostro. Retrocedí despacio, hasta chocar con un hocico húmedo, el gruñido del perro negro me hizo mirarlo por un momento. Allí estaba, tan grande como un pequeño poni, tan espeluznante como un lobo y tan fiero como un dingo. Sus ojos estaban mirando a mis amigos ( o ex - amigos ), sus fauces se habían abierto, su lengua caía por fuera de esta lamiéndose justo cuando el animal encuentra a su presa y está a punto de cazarla – NO! – había gritado justo cuando la bestia se abalanzo contra ellos, asustando a todos allí … pero dolió lo que vino después.

- Expelliarmus! – grito Ron, asustado, retrocediendo rápidamente.

- Desmaio! – grito Hermione al mismo tiempo y con la misma reacción.

- Harry NO! – fue el grito del director.

- Flipendo! – escucho decir luego a Hermione, no sé en qué momento se movió, ahora está a un costado mío, como rodeándome.

- Harry detente! – Dumbledore me grita, no entiendo nada, ellos me están atacando, yo no hago nada

- NADA! – grito sosteniéndome la cabeza, como si doliera, como si algo estuviera dentro – DEJENME EN PAZ! – siento que la magia se descontrola, pero hay algo que me frena … levanto mis ojos y allí está el enorme perro, esta frente a mí, veo que sus fauces hay algo de sangre, que esta agitado y hasta gruñe de dolor. Levanto mi vista y veo a Ron parado frente a mí, con su varita apuntándome, pero de su brazo sangra como si hubiera sido desgarrado. Veo a Hermione también agitada, más despeinada que antes, apuntándome con su varita pero esta tiembla, ciento el miedo que proviene de ella.

- Harry, cálmate – Dumbledore trata de acercarse, mostrándome sus manos, que no tiene varita, pero el perro gruñe, se eriza e intenta atacarle.

- NOOO! – grito y todo desvanece a mi alrededor.

Me tapo la boca, estoy temblando más cuando siento el crujir de las hojas no muy lejos del escondite en el bosque. Cierro mis ojos, pienso en desaparecer, quiero irme, lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme, lejos .. . lejos…

Siento algo húmedo en mi cara, una respiración agitada y luego … una lengua. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro cara a cara con aquel enorme perro. Lo observo bien, esta mas lastimado que antes, parece que tiene una pata mala y la herida del costado sangra demasiado. Puedo ver que tiene como gusanillos. Sus ojos, dorados … me miran como con burla, pero a la vez me dan algo de confianza.

- Te conozco – susurre, levantando mi mano para acariciarle despacio el hocico – Tu eres el perro que encontré en mi cuarto año – le sonreí despacio, bajando mi mano por el costado, hasta llegar a su cuello y encontrar allí la vieja cicatriz – Si. Eres tu – gemí despacio con alegría, aunque mis ojos no paraban de llorar. No me importo nada, Salí de mi escondite y lo abrasé, me aferre a él como si fuera mi salva vidas. Y llore, mucho, desesperado.

- HARRY! – escucho no muy lejos, me separo asustado. Intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo estaba exhausto – HARRY! HARRY! – los gritos están muy cerca, me desespero.

- Oh por Merlín HARRY ALEJATE DE EL! – escucho la vos de Hermione al mismo tiempo que lanza un hechizo contra el perro.

No digo nada, porque ya estoy cansado, solo me aferro a su cuello tan fuerte que hasta pienso que lo asfixiare. Siento luego que me sujeta alguien por la cintura y de allí que me elevo por los aires unos momentos. Tengo los ojos cerrados mi rostro esta en el cuello de aquel perro, y no quiero abrirlos. Siento la brisa que pega abruptamente en mi cuerpo, se que estamos huyendo ya que las voces y los gritos son más lejanas, no me importa. Ya nada importa, solo quiero alejarme, ya nada queda de mi interés en aquel lugar, mis mejores amigos … me traicionaron al atacarme.

_**Flash Back. Tres años atrás. **_

Harry había salido al bosque detrás de Hagrid para que le mostrara los dragones para el evento de la copa de los tres magos. Se había alejado lo más rápido cuando este estaba más que coqueteando con la francesa gigante.

Iba de regreso al castillo cuando sintió un gemido, más bien un gruñido, pensó que era Fang u otro animal, el era un Gryffindor, y se caracterizaban por ser leones valientes, pero Malfoy siempre le dijo que era un gatito … demasiado curioso.

Empuño su varita, fue hasta donde supuestamente el sonido del animal parecía venir. Sintió en el aire el aroma de sangre, con cautela se fue acercando despacio alerta a todo. Un perro negro parecía tratar de sacarse unas estacas de su pata trasera pero justo era en un lugar algo incomodo. Primero pensó en llamar por el nombre de su padrino, pero conocía el animago, no era tan grande y no parecía tan feroz, luego pensó en quizás era otro animago, pero las facciones parecerían mas rusticas, como un animal más bien salvaje y sin poco modales para ser un mago disfrazado. Sonrió despacio, sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de sándwich que había robado hacia ya unas horas de la cocina.

- Ey perrito, mira lo que tengo para ti – le dijo despacio, mostrando aquella comida de carne mayonesa y algo de lechuga – Te lo daré mientras te curo – aquel animal gruño fuerte, tenía grandes fauces pero aun así el moreno no le temió. Se acerco despacio, le tendió el sándwich y con movimientos lentos y nada provocativos, movió su varita despacio y en segundos las estacas se desvanecieron, las heridas sangraron un poco sacando la porquería de lo que fuera lo que estaba infectada y luego cerrarse como si fuera un medico profesional. Ah, Snape estaría tan orgulloso de él ( pensó con un gruñido )

El perro primero le miro con desconfianza, le gruño para atacarle, luego observo que el muchacho era un maldito iluso estúpido. Sus ojos amarillos pensaron que cuando lo tuviera cerca le cercenaría el cuello por idiota, pero se sorprendió cuando Harry Potter lo distrajo un segundo, sintiendo una comezón en su pata herida, gruñir para atacarlo y luego sentir alivio. Parpadeo varias veces sin entender. El niño que vivió lo había curado.

- Estas mejor, verdad – Harry dijo despacio – Me alegro, bien ahora come, ponte sano y no te metas en líos, yo debo volver al castillo – Y sin más se cubrió con la capa y desapareció al instante dejando un muy desconcertado perro enorme y negro.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, adolorido, y tenía mucho frio. Temblaba y parecía tener convulsiones, intento abrir sus ojos, pero le eran pesados, intento hablar pero solo salía un castañeo de dientes.

Gimió cuando algo húmedo se poso en su frente, casi como aliviándole todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Sintió como que le hablaban y le daban apoyo. Era una mano grande, bastante pesada. Harry apenas pudo entreverar sus ojos y encontrarse con otros dorados que observaban con seriedad y hasta con molestia.

Como pudo levanto su mano y toco el rostro de quien le cuidaba, sonrió sintiendo la pequeña barbilla peluda, la cual le hacía cosquillas cuando este raspaba su cuello. Si… le recordaba.

- Ey … - susurro – peluchin … - rio despacio, pero no aguantando más, cayendo en una inconsciencia.

El gruñido de forma desagradable ante el apodo fue lo que escucho. Aquella figura se levanto despacio y busco más agua fría para bajarle la fiebre.

- Es Potter – una vos de un costado de la habitación hablo con un siseo molesto – Que puedes esperar de él – el gruñido de aquel hombre lobo que le dirigió fue suficiente para que el austero ex pocionista le sonriera con sorna – Si … igualito a su padre. Dominador de bestias – no se muto cuando sintió que el agua recién cargada en el recipiente fuera echada contra este – Ah, Merlín bendiga a las pinturas mágicas – Severus Snape estaba sonriéndole con superioridad desde su cuadro, uno especial hecho por Potter antes de que el mismo muriera.

Si, Harry Potter, el niño que mato y vivió, mando hacer un cuatro de Severus Snape para no olvidarlo jamás, porque él fue el sucesor, su aprendiz y su confidente. Luego de años de trabajar, maldecirse y pelearse pudieron tener una real amistad.

Aquel hombre lobo gruño molesto, no le tenía paciencia, ese cuadro estaba sano por que "él" lo quería así, por que "él" estaba feliz cuando lo hizo hacer, y lo busco con desesperación cuando al ex mortifago lo encontraron muerto, asesinado por sus compañeros. "Él" estaba feliz que el cuadro conservaba cada parte de la maldita personalidad de aquel sujeto.

Gruño maldiciendo por lo bajo, buscando más agua y sentándose a su lado, para volver a ponerle compresas frías en su frente, Snape había dicho que quizás la fiebre le duraría dos o tres días, pero que eso no era nada, lo peor vendría cuando despertara ….

_**Flash Back. Tres años atrás.**_

El niño que vivió caminaba por los pasillos con el huevo del dragón en sus brazos, regresaba de los baños de prefectos. Pensando cómo conseguir nadar en el lago helado sin morir en el intento. Gruño varias ideas tontas, quizás robar cosas del laboratorio de Snape, buscar a Hermione, Sirius?, Remus?.

- Señor Potter! – la vos rasposa de Moody lo sobresalto, casi tirando el preciado huevo de dragón – Que hace por aquí a estas horas? – el ojo mágico giraba abruptamente. " Vigilancia Permanente" parecía decir.

- Solo … venia de darme un baño – le dijo primero algo agitado por el susto, y luego mirándole como si realmente el auror estuviera loco.

- Claro, claro Señor Potter – apoyo su mano sobre el hombro, fuertemente y acercándose hacia su rostro, poniéndole nervioso – Y dígame, ya averiguo cual es la siguiente prueba? – le ponía realmente incomodo tenerle tan pero tan cerca – Si … si Señor Potter, será mejor que visite la biblioteca y allí encontrara a sus amigos – susurro palmeándole la espalda con fuerza y alejándose de la misma forma que llego, rápidamente…

- Qué demonios …?- gruño sin entender el comportamiento de aquel hombre. No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos, ya que la el reloj del colegio daba la hora de queda – Peluchito! – gimió casi con angustia, apresurado salió en dirección de la sala común, no encontrando casi a nadie allí, y los pocos solo le saludaron y le felicitaron por centésima vez lo del huevo.

Ignorando a todos, dejo aquello busco unas cosas en su baúl, se fue al baño donde se cambio de ropa y oculto bajo la capa invisible, partió por uno de los pasillos atajo del mapa merodeador. Bajo escaleras, subió otras y todo con prisa, llevaba un morral cargado con comida, y se iba maldiciendo por no recordar que el pobre animal estaría hambriento y encerrado donde lo había dejado.

Miro el mapa, no había nadie, sonrió despacio, salió por una puerta escondida hacia el bosque, no el prohibido, si no el otro que estaba detrás del castillo, uno pequeño, justo al pie de las montañas. En realidad era más bien un jardín gigante, pareciera que era el lugar de la Profesora Spout, ya que allí había encontrado miles de hierbas medicinales, mandrágoras, hierba del diablo y demás cosas que todos los profesores se empeñaban a enseñar. Lo había descubierto por casualidad cuando buscaba algo de hiervas medicinales que el maldito Snape lo había hecho estudiar y buscar materiales, pero jamás el grasiento le dijo donde buscar, solo " Usted es el elegido, Señor Potter, use el maldito cerebro lleno de moco murciélago que tiene por cabeza" Lo había insultado, mucho … demasiado … Jamás recordó si se había olvidado de algún pariente por mencionarle en aquella maldición hacia el hombre. Por lo menos se saco un " Supera las expectativas + " por conseguir las cosas en el tiempo record que le había propuesto.

Siguió despacio, el mapa hasta allí llegaba, ya que pareciera que Los Merodeadores jamás pisaron aquel lugar. Guardo el mapa, la capa y corrió por los frondosos árboles verdes y amarillentos, con agiles movimientos, esquivando rocas y ramas caídas llegando al final de este justo donde una cueva era oculta. Con un simple "lumus" ilumino la entrada y se adentro a ella. Podía escucharse el goteo de agua en el fondo, y luego un gruñido.

Harry había sonreír:- Peluchito – susurro mientras caminaba seguro, atento a los gruñidos más molestos - Oh vamos, pequeño, te traje comida – dijo en un tono de rin tintín mientras abría el morral y sacaba una bolsa cargada de una enorme pata de animal ( robada por supuesto de las cocinas) asada, condimentada y con un aroma esquicito.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – se escucho justo antes de que Harry soltara su varita por la fuerza bruta del "pequeño " perro. En vez de gritar empezó a reírse ya que este estaba devorando la carne por sobre este, moviéndose en forma inquietante.

- Ya … ya … bájate! – dijo en forma divertida, cuando pudo sacarse al enorme perro que jalaba la carne con sus dientes mientras con sus garras la desgarraba – Si, lo sé … lo sé, tienes hambre. Oh, Merlín, mira mis ropas, las has ensuciado todas. Accio Varita de Harry Potter – dijo invocando la misma, con un movimiento sutil limpio sus prendas y luego encendió una fogata mágica para iluminar el lugar. Aquella cueva era bastante grande, había un manantial no muy lejos, que traía agua fresca y pura. Tenía algunas rocas que le servían de escondite por si alguien se presentaba allí, pero a Harry más le gustaba la "cama" del perro, había traído hojas, ramas, algunas colchas, almohadas y demás cosas blandas, para que este estuviera cómodo, sin perjudicar sus heridas.

El pequeño perro ( como el niño que vivió le decía ) le llegaba hasta el hombro ( y Harry había crecido lo suficiente ese año para medir como 1.70 mts), pelaje oscuro, ojos amarillos, fauces grandes y blancas, patas anchas y desgarradoras, una cola larga y gruesa, pero él amaba cuando se recostaba en el animal, era un lindo y hermoso "peluchito" gigante. Su pelaje oscuro, casi marrón, casi plateado era suave ( mas cuando lo baño luego de varios intentos de asesinato por parte del desdichado animalito indefenso … con sarcasmo por favor, con sarcasmo ), era hermoso transmitía paz y tranquilidad. La pata aun estaba lastimada, curada casi totalmente, pero como buen "medimago" ( o eso intentaba ser ) sabía que si el perro salía y volvía a su vida normal, quizás la extremidad jamás se curaría en serio y quedaría rengo o lisiado para siempre. Y Harry Potter no quería eso.

Un sonoro trueno se escucho no muy lejos, seguido por un resplandeciente relámpago en el cielo ilumino la entrada lo suficiente para saber que iba a ser una noche muy tormentosa. Pero al morocho no le importaba, sonreía verle devorar la carne, por lo tanto con pasos lentos apunto a la improvisada cama, la hizo más cómoda, haciendo que algunas colchas estuvieran limpias y de allí … empezar a desnudarse.

Oh, sí, Harry Potter amaba estar durmiendo desnudo junto al "pequeño" perro. Lo había descubierto cuando luego del improvisado baño, lo seco sintió que su piel se erizaba y le mandaba sensaciones extrañas ( bueno, más de lo que ya era en el colegio, un fetiche mas para su lista de héroe loco, no le iba traer otra consecuencia negativa … o sí? ), con otro hechizo hizo que la cueva tuviera una temperatura templada, ya que desde afuera se podía observar que la lluvia caía con fuerza gracias a los vientos fuertes. Luego saco otras cosas del morral, un sándwich para él, que comió despacio, algo cansado. Apenas se había acomodado en el pequeño "lecho" que sus ojos estaban cerrándose despacio dejando a medio comer su "cena".

El enorme animal rumiaba el hueso ya casi pelado, cuando se percato del que " el maldito niño que vivió Potter " estaba desnudo y dormido. Los ojos amarillos del animal resaltaron en forma macabra y hasta depredadora. Pasando su lengua por sus fauces, levantándose con pasos lentos, con ansias de acercarse a su presa, se subió despacio hasta llegar al muchacho, abrió su enorme boca justo para morderlo …

- Peluchin - gimió semi dormido, abriendo sus ojos mirándole con una enorme sonrisa – Toma – le metió lo que quedaba del emparedado quien ante aquella sorpresa solo atino a masticar y tragar – Buen chico – Harry sonrió levantando su mano, acariciando detrás de la oreja y luego rodear con sus brazos el cuello de este – vamos a dormir un poco – y como si fuera algo normal, con su desnudo cuerpo se giro logrando que el perrito quedara de costado, semi acostado a su lado y pegando toda su piel al pelaje del perro.

Menudo crio maldito hijo de …. GRRRRR.

El perro estaba tentado a matarle, a cercenarlo a cualquier cosa para cumplir con la misión de su Amo y Señor, Lord Voldemort, era su oportunidad, era su momento, abrir su boca clavar sus dientes en el indefenso cuerpo y de allí devorarlo sin escrúpulos. Era tan fácil, tan importante.

…., pero.

Pero no podía, su mente lobuna le gritaba le exigía que lo devorara a su manera, a su estilo, a sus necesidades de alfa. EL MALDITO NIÑO ESTABA DESNUDO, PRACTICAMENTE BAJO SU CUERPO, ABRAZANDOLO TOCANDO SU PEQUEÑA ENTREPIERNA DORMIDA JUSTO DONDE LA DE EL PARECIA LATIR A TODA COSTA Y PARTIR EL MALDITO CU…

- Peluchin … - ronroneo dormido, acomodándose otra vez, ahora hundiendo su nariz en el pecho del perro, sonriendo despacio para girarse y quedar de espalda a este, pegando sus hermosas y pomposas nalguitas justo .. justo…

Oh, sí, el perrito hermoso gimió de frustración. Su lindo y maldita conciencia lobuna entidad quería proteger al cachorrito de lores malvados, de motifagos maniáticos y que otro hormonal adolecente que quisiera meterse entre las piernas de su pequeño niño dulce suave desnudo y calentito cuerpecito que se refregaba feliz dormido entre sus patas.

" Porque a mí!" … gruño mentalmente mientras se acomodaba y con sus patas delanteras hacia de almohada a Harry y sus cola cubría parte de su torso desnudo. " Grrrrr si alguno de los malditos se entera, echara mi reputación a la mismísima mierda"

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- NOOOO! BASTA! BASTA! DEJAME EN PAZ, ALEJATE! - los gritos del pelinegro despertó al hombre que lo cuidaba y al cuadro que estaba dormitando un momento – AVADRA KEDAVRA! - grito en un siseo, pero con la mano vacía apuntando con su dedo hacia delante sonámbulo.

- Melin bendito! – gimió fuerte asustado Snape cuando vio que el chico cayo inconsciente sobre el colchón y el maldito hombre lobo intentaba levantarse del suelo luego de esquivar por poco el hechizo mortal – Dale con urgencia la poción de dormir sin sueños, YA!

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, el hombre gruño tomando el cuerpo delicado del muchacho entre sus brazos haciendo que bebiera despacio aquel vial, para verlo gemir despacio con satisfacción cambiando su semblante duro y dolido por uno de calma y paz.

- Que maldita cosa fue eso? – gruño "peluchito" viendo la mancha negra contra la pared.

- Parece que el Señor Potter sufre de pesadillas – el hombre lobo se giro sacando sus largas y filosas garras con intención de maltratar el cuadro – Tu preguntaste! – gruño molesto – Seguro que es una pesadilla con respecto al señor oscuro – ambos se le quedaron viendo por un momento.

- Ron … Hermione .. – pacito el muchacho demostrando que inconsciente dijo los nombres de los causantes de sus pesadillas ya que una lagrima cayo de sus ojos cerrados.

- Morirán muy pero muy lentamente – gruño el hombre lobo – y juro que disfrutare comerme su putrefacta carne.

- Y yo te indicare como hacer una de mis más hermosas creaciones – Severus Snape era un cuadro mágico pero su mirada pudiera haber congelado a cualquier ser vivo si hubiera estado en cuerpo presente. El sabia porque Harry había hecho el hechizo … lo sabia … Y Greyback también.

_**Flash Back. Dos años atrás.**_

Harry había vuelto de las vacaciones. Venia mas grande, mas varonil, pero aun seguía algo flaco y con aspecto desalineado. Entro riéndose al colegio, junto a Hermione y a Ron. Ambos estaban hablando de lo bueno que habían pasado el verano con sus parientes ( bueno, Harry no ). Estaba contento, necesitaba contarles cosas que le había pasado pero no había tenido tiempo por el simple hecho que …

- Harry! – la vos aniñada de Ginny Weasley llamo su atención colgándose del brazo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Como si fuera algo más que una simple amiga del salvador del mundo mágico – Porque no me has esperado? – le dijo inocentemente.

- Porque te vi hablando con tus amigas del curso, además yo tengo que ir con tu hermano y Mione a la oficina del director, el dijo que quería vernos antes de la selección – le dijo despacio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus movimientos eran casi automáticos, tratar de despegar la lapa pelirroja de su brazo, hacerlo con suavidad y no darle ninguna señal de reticencia para no dañarle. Pero parecía no entender.

- Bueno entonces los acompaño – movió sus pestañas rojizas y sonrió, acercándose a Harry para abrazarlo y ocultar su cara en el cuello ( disimuladamente depositando sus babosos labios sobre esa piel sagrada … GRRRR susurro la vocecita en la cabecita nido de pájaro del elegido).

- Ginny no creo que ….

- Potter! – tilín tilín el sonido hermoso de la campana salvadora – Potter como siempre haciendo demostraciones públicas desagradables – Snape camino con rapidez con los brazos cruzados, mirando a los cuatro Gryffindors con desagrado – Señorita Weasley ese comportamiento de señorita de … - le miro con sus ojos negros con burla, observándola de arriba abajo como no queriendo terminar la frase desagradable, pero si mostrando una sonrisa desdeñadora y malintencionada – Detención Señor Potter a las 20hs, recuerde que me lo debe por lo echo el año pasado – se giro sin siquiera esperar respuesta ondeando la capa con el típico fru fru.

- Que hiciste ahora Harry? – Hermione le miro con reprobación, frunciendo el seño y mirándole con malestar – Harry Potter contesta.

- Ya…! Ya …! – le respondió algo molesto, desasiéndose del agarre de la pelirroja – No empieces por favor, apenas ya me banque el desplante de Snape por algo que seguro no hice y ahora me la cobra, para que dudes de mi sabiendo que les cuento absolutamente todo porque son mis mejores y únicos amigos en todo el mundo! – el ojiverde los dejo parado a los tres en el pasillo dirigiéndose por el lado contrario al gran comedor, molesto porque luego del maldito verano del demonio que paso ahora le cuestionan sin siquiera esperar por lo menos que les cuente todo lo sucedido – Que les den! – gruño en vos alta caminando con prisas por los pasillos oscuros en dirección de su lugar favorito … los jardines privados de la señora Sprout.

Estaba sentado en el fondo de este, bajo un árbol bastante frondoso, gruñendo por el maldito Snape. Justo en el último día lo descubrió, tenía un perro escondido en Hogwards. Primero pensó, "era niño que vivió muerto", luego paso por el susto " No, no, no , no quiero perder a peluchin. Ha sido mi mejor amigo ( luego de Sirius, claro está)", luego su cerebro se colapso y pensó lo peor "Snape haría pociones con su querido perrito … HORROR ". Y ante la angustia y la posibilidad de no tener mascota cuando regresara al colegio y luego pensar que quizás lo utilizaba para hacer explotar algún caldero por que el ingrediente le gruñiría o lo sentiría como un peluche … tuvo la mejor idea de escribirle.

Jamás pensó que Hedwing lo miraría como intentando hacer un avada mental en su idioma de ululeos lechuzescos. Pero agradecía que el grasiento fuera más decente de lo que pensó. Las cartas iban y venían, claro solo podía abrir la ventana para que entrara sin ser vista por la noche, y aun así cada misiva era hilarante y hasta complaciente. Severus Snape pasaba hacer del maldito hijo de … cof cof ( maldita calabaza dulce y sus miguitas que me atragantaban ) hasta ser una persona con su sarcasmo y desdén pero con una calidad de tener que mantenerlo siempre presente en que su vida era especial y únicamente para vivir luego como alguien común. Si, Snape parecía que le decía sus propios sueños en las cartas.

De insultos y reproches, pasaron a hablar de cosas de la vida, de amistades, de sueño y hasta lugares favoritos. Le recomendó lectura ligera ( No, no como el de Mione, era ligera en serio, no pasaban mas de las trescientas páginas, pero era bastante interesante y se los devolvía rápidamente para que luego mandara otro mas ). Aprendió mucho más de lo que imagino, controlo más sus sueños, su magia sin varita, su herencia y su historia mágica, de sus padres, de su madre en especial. Todo aquello entre líneas, pociones y algo de comida que le mandaba por que el "peluchito" parecía entenderle cada carta y amenazaba a Snape por no mandarle algo de alimento decente ante la falta de este por los maldito muggles del demonio.

Si, Snape le dijo que le cuidaba en "dulce y tierno animalito desdichado" porque pensaba que le recordaba a Black y que lo entrenaría para que luego peleara en un corralón ilegal de peleas de caninos ( claro que Snape apostaría realmente una cifra descomunal con tal de ver a su padrino derrotado ). Nunca supo ni por qué el grasiento le hacia el favor.

Pero eso si … se la había jurado. Detención a las 20 hs justo el primer día que pisaba Hogwards.

Había pasado más de dos meses, era mejor volver con los Durleys, eso era seguro. Primero que el ministerio le pisaba los talones, por la muerte de Cedric, por sus habladurías de la vuelta de Voldemort y con el grupo de inquisición, era un milagro que no se hubiera convertido en un Lord Oscuro y cruciado a todo Slythering y matado a otro par.

Si las detenciones con Snape eran tediosas, no se imaginaban lo que eran con Dolores Umbridge. Las escapadas al jardín de la profesora Sprout se redujeron a nada. Las detenciones con el profesor de pociones se hicieron todos los días y a toda hora, sumándole que tenia detención con la cara de sapo rosa. Todo había sido confiscado, cartas, paquetes, diarios, hasta las salidas al pueblo, TODO. Pero lo que más le frustraba era que no había vuelto a ver a peluchito, al hermoso perro. Snape le dijo que le había dado de comer, terminado de curar y que se había largado cuando vio menear la cola de una perra en celo en el bosque. Fin de la historia.

El sentía que algo le pasaba, que le faltaba. Además que Ron y Hermione se había puesto en tren de " mejores amigos, por siempre y para siempre ….. ahora habla, que te pasa?" Con el tono de reproche con la última pregunta. Ginny se había vuelto más que insoportable parecía una gata en celo. La respetaba, era la hermanita de su mejor amigo, era una niña ante sus ojos, pero MERLIN BENDITO donde había aprendido hacer esas cosas de adultos?.

Harry había escapado de la sala de Gryffindor, para terminar en la torre de astronomía, oculto. La pelirroja se había metido en su cama, con poca ropa ( para no decir que prácticamente desnuda ) y mientras el dormía plácidamente empezó a sentir que su hombría despertaba, que un calor recorría su parte baja y que a pesar de todo su parte baja necesitaba desahogarse, una lengua, unos dientes rozándole el glande… si .. Así … pensó más fuerte. Pero se desconcertó cuando unos dedos pequeños tocaron sus testículos y de allí pasaban a su pecho como arañándolo.

- GINNY! – grito asustado, apartando a la muchacho perdiendo totalmente su erección – Que demonios haces? – con sorpresa vio las cortinas cerradas, espió con temor y vio que todo el dormitorio estaba a oscuras – Que demonios haces? – repitió en vos baja.

- Solo quería satisfacerte un poco – la mirada de lujuria, el roce de su lengua con sus propios labios y lo decorada forma de sentarse le hizo reaccionar.

- Vete Ginny – le dijo serio – No quiero arruinar la amistad con Ron

- No importa, el estará contento que seamos novios – intento besarlo pero este la empujo con algo de rudeza.

- Vete Ginny o me voy yo

- Vamos Harry, no seas virgencito – le dijo sonriéndole intentando volver a besarle pero cumpliendo su promesa, la aparto, bajo con rapidez de su cama, tomo su bata, el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible y antes que la pelirroja pudiera atraparle el brazo desapareció con rapidez.

No quiso terminar de escuchar los insultos de ella cuando se fue, pero si pudo atinar que quería alejarse lo más posible. Corrió prácticamente hacia los pasillos oscuros, y sin saberlo termino en el lugar menos esperado … las mazmorras.

Una serpiente antigua dormía en el tapis justo que daba a la entrada de los cuartos privados del pocionista, por lo tanto con un siseo en parsel, pidiendo disculpas por despertarla y prometiendo quizás que sería la última vez, a regañadientes le dejo pasar. La estancia era amplia, ya la conocía por que Snape había dejado pasar algunas tardes cuando "huía" del sapo y de sus amigos ( dos veces nada mas … y esta era la segunda vez que lo hacía ). Entro sigiloso y lo busco despacio, las antorchas estaban con la flama baja, apenas en penumbras, trago un poco de saliva, quizás se había equivocado y no debería despertar a la "bestia " si estaba dormido. Se giro para salir de allí cuando …

- Potter! – el siseo con desdén particular de esa persona – Que hace aquí?

- Demonios Snape! Me matara de un infarto! – gruño trastrabillando, cayendo sobre la alfombra del lugar mientras se llevaba la mano a su corazón que latía a mil

- Profesor Snape! – gruño el otro – Cuantas veces se lo diré! Potter – el hombre estaba vestido con un camisón negro (¿?), con su varita en una mano – Debo interpretar que tuvo un desagradable encuentro en sus dormitorios – le miro con desdén. Harry pensó que le había usado legeremancia – Potter! – siseo despacio – No recuerda que una de sus patéticas misivas decía algo de venir a mis territorios por que era mejor dormir con serpientes que con leones - el morocho se sonrojo a más no poder – Vamos – gruño el pocionista, tomándolo del brazo bruscamente y jalándolo hacia su propia habitación – Yo dormiré del lado derecho y usted del izquierdo, no me moleste. Lo despertare cuando sea hora de levantarse – no dijo más nada, solo asintió, se acostó y se durmió al instante.

No hubo explicación del porque esa actitud. No hubo preguntas. No hubo respuestas. No hubo nada, solo un acuerdo mudo entre dos personas que se conocieron por carta.

Claro que Snape jamás dijo que lo hacía porque cierto "peluchito" había amenazado en contarle al Lord sobre lo que hacía con el niño que vivió y además que le servía el maldito licántropo. Ambos habían jurado que se desharían de las únicas dos personas malvadas de este mundo, y ninguno era Harry Potter.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

- Están cerca – gruño Greyback mientras se ocultaba detrás de una puerta, vigilando por si entraban al pasillo de aquellos túneles donde estaban escondidos.

- Toma a Potter y vete – susurro Snape desde el cuadro – Puedes ir hacia mi casa, La número 2 de la Calle de la Hilandera, te darás cuenta que al final de la calle adoquinada frente justo a una chimenea industrial muggle – le susurro viendo hacia atrás como si desde el cuadro donde él estaba pudiera ver el pasillo – Cógelo y llévalo – gruño fuerte, justo antes que alguien intentara romper el fuerte escudo que los mantenía ocultos – Toma la maldita pulsera y gira la joya tres veces a contra reloj. Te veré en ese lugar – le sonrió despacio mientras veía al licántropo tomar el cuerpo de Harry, girar la joya y desaparecer al mismo tiempo que la puerta fue volada en pedazos.

Snape desapareció al instante … quemando el cuadro desde adentro …

Dejando al menor de los Weasley y Granger gritando maldiciones contra aquel que "secuestro" a su Amigo.

_**Flash Back. Dos años atrás**_

- SIRIUS! – Harry gritaba desesperado cuando los brazos de Remus Lupin impedían ir tras su padrino que había caído en el velo – Sirius! – sollozó casi perdiendo fuerza. Pero la sonrisa desquiciada de la maldita perra de Bellatrix lo hizo girarse y mirarla con odio.

Zafó de los brazos del licántropo, corrió escaleras arriba siguiendo a la bruja, con odio, con rencor y mucha furia lanzo hechizos casi sin pronunciarlos logrando que algunos pegaran en la mujer.

- _**CRUCIO**_ – siseo en parsel sin quererlo, y el rayo rojo salió con fuerza haciéndola gritar, más bien chillar como una rata. Sus ojos verdes se habían transformado en dos rendijas negras como si fuera la de un animal furioso.

- _**Ah … sientes el poder**_ - la vos de Voldemort al oído, seseante como una serpiente le hacía cosquillas – _**siiiii, se siente bien hacer que ella grite. De vengarte de la muerte de Sirius Black**_ – Harry gruño, tensando su cuerpo como si la magia oscura recorriera cada musculo, cada torrente sanguíneo, sonriendo de costado con malicia – _**Quieres matarla. No te culpo**_ - El Lord Oscuro poso sus manos en los hombros del morocho, casi como acariciándolo en forma lenta y sugestiva. Luego con una caricia bajo su mano y fue hasta el brazo donde sostenía la varita, y como si le enseñara a usarla hizo que levantara un poco mas su muñeca y por alguna razón el hechizo se intensifico – _**Mátala … Mátala y veras que el dolor desaparecerá, podrás ser libre. Y harás que Sirius Black descanse en paz**_– Ese tono viperino, ese siseo al oído, hacia estremecer la piel de Harry.

- _**Avada Kedavra!**_ – Harry Potter siseo en parcel la maldición asesina. Golpeando el pecho de Bellatrix lanzándola hacia atrás con la fuerza que venía el hechizo. Quedo varios metros de distancia, como una muñeca rota sus extremidades quedaron en una posición rara, como si al impacto se hubieran quebrado de repente.

- HARRY! – la vos potente de Albus Dumbledore retorno en aquel pasillo del Ministerio Mágico – No … - gimió primero al ver lo que había hecho – Harry – le llamo – Harry escúchame, ahí está Tom – tenia la varita en alza – Mira ahí esta Tom, aléjate muchacho. Ven conmigo – Voldemort sonrió, pero se separo despacio del muchacho, no sin antes de acariciar sugestivamente su espalda hasta llegar parte de su cintura.

- _**Nos vemos Harry**_ – siseo en parcel justo antes de desaparecer en una neblina oscura.

- Harry – el director del colegio lo llamo despacio, mientras se acercaba, pero los ojos del muchacho estaban fijos en el cuerpo muerto de la mortifaga – Harry mírame – llego hasta él y toco su hombro, pero retrocedió al ver que sus ojos aun estaban en un estado animal – Lo siento Harry – susurro apuntándolo – Desmaio - el cuerpo cayó al suelo justo antes que los Magos importantes, el Ministro y demás personas del lugar hicieran aparición.

Cuando el muchacho abrió sus ojos, se encontró en la enfermería de Hogwards. Intento moverse, primero gimió ante que le dolía todo el cuerpo, su cabeza parecía que se partía y además sentía una angustia por dentro. Se removió despacio, intentando enfocar su vista, busco sus anteojos y al colocarlos se dio cuenta que era de noche. Las ventanas del lugar mostraban estrellas con una luna tímida detrás de unas nubes rebeldes.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba solo. Primero pensó un momento, quería salir de allí. Quería huir, quería estar en otro lugar menos ahí. "Sirius". Pensó en un momento llenando sus ojos con lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo por su padrino.

Con movimientos lentos, logro bajarse de la cama. Observo detenidamente a su alrededor, Pomfey parecía estar durmiendo un poco. Se aventuro por los pasillos oscuros y se dirigió hacia el único lugar que podría estar seguro de todos.

Ante la oscuridad de los pasillos, el muchacho camino lento tanteando las paredes. Con su respiración agitada, con la dolencia de su cuerpo, llego hasta su destino. Sintió la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos, saludo a las plantas del jardín trasero del colegio con su sonrisa de siempre, y hasta sintió que el camino detrás de él iba cerrándose. Como si el mismo jardín de la señora Sprout lo estuviera protegiendo del resto del mundo.

Llego hasta la cueva donde el enorme perro había estado viviendo el año pasado. Casi desmayado llego al lecho, aun conservaba la suavidad y el calor haciendo gemir de placer al muchacho ya que el aroma que desprendían las colchas eran las de su enorme y bello perro.

- Peluchin – susurro despacito cerrando sus ojos, pero entre ellos unas lágrimas de angustia empezaron a caer. Un sollozó angustiado lleno el lugar, uno apagado pero aun así parcia desgarrar el alma – Sirius – susurro convulsionándose en un llanto fuerte – SIRIUS! - grito golpeando la colcha, intentando de esa forma arrancar la amargura de su alma.

Harry no sintió nada a su alrededor. No sintió cuando una figura grande y oscura se acercaba, con ojos amarillos casi desquiciados, con grandes dientes y filosas garras. No sintió como con lentitud subía al enorme lecho y se posesionaba justo sobre su espalda sin llegar a tocarlo. Quedando sus dos patas delanteras a la par del rostro y sus traseras cerca de las caderas. Con su pelaje oscuro erizado, con sus fauces abiertas y con algo de sangre escurriendo, con ojos inyectados de molestia y furia. La cola estaba tiesa y sus orejas hacia atrás en forma de alerta ante un peligro próximo.

El muchacho luego de unos minutos abrió sus ojos, le dolían, aun estaban llenos de lágrimas pero aun así, se giro sorprendido cuando vio al enorme perro sobre él:- Peluchin! – gimió fuerte abrazándole con fuerza como queriendo sacarse el dolor con aquel movimiento – Peluchin! – Gimió fuerte en forma desgarradora – No me dejes .. no me dejes. No te mueras nunca, nunca! – empezó a decir incoherencias. Apretándose contra aquel cuerpo animal, llorando con su alma partida.

El perro gruño, fuerte, abrió sus fauces con la intención de morderlo, pero su lobo interno le decía que no tenía que descargar su ira contra el muchacho … No…. Su cachorro, porque Harry Potter era realmente lo que venía negándose hacia ya más de un año. Que le muchacho que vivió era su cachorro, suyo y de nadie más. Y no iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo hiciera llorar como lo hacía en ese momento.

Gruño fuerte moviéndose para que Harry quedara boca arriba, soltándose un poco del agarre para mirarlo con ojos llorosos y totalmente perdidos en el dolor.

- Pelu … - su vos se corto con un gemido de sorpresa. Algo que no caía en cuenta o no quería entender – Que … - no pudo terminar la frase porque sus ojos verdes aun rojos por el llanto le miraron sin poder articular palabra ante tal descubrimiento.

El enorme perro empezó a cambiar, se alejo un poco del cuerpo del muchacho, pero aun así lo dejaba bajo suyo. Primero fue su piel, el pelaje oscuro platinado fue perdiéndose bajo la capa de piel humana tostada, con músculos bien formados, fornidos, con infinitas cicatrices de todo tipo, largas cortas, profundas o superficiales. Una mata de bello se esparcía por el pecho haciendo un pequeño sendero oscuro hasta llegar a la cintura y allí perderse más abajo justo donde el abultado miembro parecía bastante grande a pesar de estar " dormido". Sus brazos fuertes, terminaban en unas manos enormes, con uñas largas cubriendo también sus falanges con un pelaje oscuro. Su rostro, ahora tosco, mostraba que era un hombre grande, quizás con más años de lo que uno supone, una nariz normal pero con una barba que cubría parte de su mentón que nacía desde las patillas. Sus orejas, ahora humanas, parecían conservar parte de la estructura canina. Sus piernas tan largas y musculosas hacían juego con todo el enorme cuerpo.

Los ojos enormes, fieros amarillos le miraban como esperando algún comentario, algún índice de que le temía o que prefería que lo matara. Pero jamás pensó que el pequeño cachorro solo sollozara aun más y se abrazara con fuerza contra su pecho ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

- No me dejes –gimoteo – no me dejes nunca, promételo. Jamás me dejes – las lagrimas mojaban su piel desnuda y solo atino a abrazarle contra su pecho, gruñendo porque su lobo interior, el más salvaje de todos, el temible y sanguinario lucano ( luego de su propio creador ) lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y empezó a olfatearlo. Sus cabellos, su piel. Empezó a tocarlo, su espalda, su cadera, sus nalgas sus piernas. Gruño desesperado por que la bestia quería salir y hacer solo una sola cosa con ese muchacho.

- Harry – la vos gruesa y rasposa de Greyback estremeció el cuerpo del chico

- Peluchito – susurro pacito, mirándolo despacio, mientras con su mano tocaba el rostro osco del hombre lobo – Jamás me dejes – gimió tímido cuando se acerco y le beso los labios. Como aleteo de mariposa, casi con vergüenza los ojos verdes le miraron expectantes.

- Jamás lo hare, cachorro. Eres mío y de nadie más – tomo el rostro de este y lo beso con brusquedad. Mordiéndole los labios, gimiendo dentro de su boca, haciendo que su lengua llegara lejos y tratara que el otro le siguiera el juego.

Harry gimió, se sintió raro, pero aun así, no se separo.

Las manos grandes empezaron a deshacerse de la prenda de dormir que llevaba, acariciando su cuerpo, arañándolo un poco, marcándolo como suyo. Busco su cuello y lo mordió haciéndolo sangrar un poco, dejando su firma en este. Luego otra vez busco los labios y esta vez fue respondido con la misma intensidad. No hubo caricias dulces, ni cuidados ante el pequeño cuerpo virgen. Solo hubo lamidas, toques bruscos y mordidas que hicieron gemir fuertemente al niño que vivió, y más cuando el miembro del lobo se posesiono entre las piernas para introducirse en el pequeño cuerpo. Busco sus labios para acallar el grito del desgarro, pero a Fenrir no le importo si este lo mordía ante el dolor. No, disfruto la brutalidad y la inocencia que su pequeño mostraba.

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de la noche, Fenrir haciéndole miles de cosas al pequeño cuerpo, desde ponerlo en cuatro, una mamada o solo acariciar el cuerpo del muchacho y hacerlo pedir que lo tomara con urgencia. Disfruto todo aquel tiempo que estuvo con él.

A la mañana, cuando todos estaban preocupados porque Harry había desaparecido, la Orden del Fenix había tomado el control otra vez de Hogwards ya que la Mujer Sapo fue destituida y vuelto Albus Dumbledore como director del colegio.

Snape estaba que trepaba por las paredes. No podía creer que el maldito mocoso del demonio había desaparecido. Ni los amigos lo encontraban ( y está seguro que Lupin también confirmaba con los Gryffindors escandalosos), el licántropo le había asegurado que Potter no estaba en el castillo que no hacía falta revisar cada parte de este, porque "el" lo había hecho. Gruño por lo bajo, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con aquel maldito mapa viejo que cargaba en su túnica, el era espía y sabia que esa cosa tenia magia negra oculta.

Bajo a su laboratorio privado, debía revisar algunas cosas, mientras pensaba como encontrar al muchacho y luego despellejarlo vivo. Mas su sorpresa fue que al pasar las barreras de su despacio fue casi empotrado contra la pared.

- Demonios, Greyback, vas a lograr que te descubran! – gruño moviendo con rapidez su varita y sellando el lugar – Que demonios haces aquí? Toda la maldita Orden esta en el colegio buscando al mocoso de Potter.

- Tranquilo, te vas a arrugar – gruño el licántropo con burla, era bastante alto casi superando a Snape por media cabeza – No te preocupes por el chico, está durmiendo en tu habitación.

- QUE! – grito al instante que volaba hacia sus aposentos y de allí abrir la puerta para encontrar a Harry acostado con las ropas algo desgarradas y con marcas de mordidas sobre el pecho y cuello – QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE? – grito amputándolo con su varita – VOY A ENTREGARTE MALDITO LOBO SANGUINARIO! – estaba siseando la maldición verde cuando…

- Snape – Harry susurro pacito – No Severus .. no - la vos cansada y los parpados algo entre abiertos demostró que quería levantarse – Por favor, Severus … - susurró suplicándole.

- No Potter! No ve lo que ha hecho? Lo … lo ha marcado, lo mordió! – Snape parecía furico y Greyback estaba con una sonrisa de lo más satisfactoria – Lo entregare a la orden y me importa muy poco lo que hagan con él. No dejare que nadie vuelva a tocarlo – siseo molesto.

- No, Severus. Por favor – se levanto despacio, gimiendo ante las heridas – El es … mi alfa … - los ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros del profesor, que lo miraban sorprendidos y hasta con temor.

- No … Potter, imposible. Esta bestia no …

- Es mi cachorro. Snape – Fenrir hablo despacio, serio dándole a entender que no era ninguna jugarreta – El se entrego a mi consumando el trato de una promesa. El es mi cachorro y yo su alfa – se acerco despacio al pocionista que no dejaba de apuntarle – Así que, solo puedo cumplir el deseo de mi cachorro. Te lo dejare por el momento, deberás protegerle hasta que venga a buscarlo.

- Están locos – dijo alejándose de ambos, pero sin dejarlo de apuntar – Potter es una locura, cuando se enteren que ha sido poseído por él, no solo cazaran a Greyback si no que lo encerraran o harán algo peor – se quedo en silencio un poco – Por las barbas de Merlín. Lupin!. Lupin lo sabrá, sabrá de ustedes, o demonios – Snape jamás perdía la compostura o demostraba miedo, pero en ese momento solo atino a sentarse en un silloncito de la habitación – Tienes que llevártelo, si Lupin lo descubre estarán perdidos ambos.

- Lo sé – gruño Fenrir al pensar que otro lobo estaría cerca de su pequeño – Por eso quiero que hagas algo para mí – Snape lo miro desconfiado aun apuntándole con la varita – Se que hay una poción de vinculo.

- NO! No lo hare! Estas demente! – se levanto agitado.

- Escúchame Snape! – Fenrir se acerco hasta tomarlo por los brazos y sacudirlo un poco, demostrando que su lobo no tenia paciencia – Lo harás si quieres que todo salga bien, como lo planeamos – si, ambos magos habían hablado mucho, mas cuando el pocionista había descubierto la identidad del "perrito".

- Por favor, Severus – Harry hablo despacio intentándose levantar pero en su estado era un suplicio – Ya lo he hablado y no hay mejor forma que hacerlo contigo – el peli negro lo medito solo un rato, no había escapatoria, no había solución factible.

- La poción es compleja, si lo hago estarás vinculado conmigo eternamente, yo podre tapar la esencia lupina del Greyback ante los demás, pero también llevara a que si necesito de ti tendrás que concederme el pedido – Harry asintió sonriéndole.

- Confió en ti Severus – le sonrió despacio.

- Maldito mocoso del demonio, igual que su padre – gruño por lo bajo – Tráelo al laboratorio, debo apresurarme, no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que Lupin aparecerá por la puerta en cualquier momento.

Snape se giro y salió hacia la puerta del laboratorio, bajando unas escaleras seguido por el licántropo que llevaba a Harry en brazos. La misma luego se cerró con varios hechizos fuertes.

Dos horas después, Lupin aparecía molesto frente a la puerta de los aposentos del pocionista, seguido por Albus, Minerva y otros dos aurores. También algunos de los amiguitos de Potter. Amenazando en mandarlo a Askaban si no hacia lo que decían.

Harry fue el que abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos. Primero fue un abrazo algo triturador por parte de todos, luego uno se infiltro y logro golpear a Snape en el rostro en forma muggle, también lo insultaron e intentaron llevarlo al Ministerio para meterlo preso, pero fue Harry quien se interpuso.

- No se atrevan! – siseo despacio, apuntándolos con la varita de Snape.

- Perro Harry, él es un mortifago, te ha secuestrado el muy mentiroso, nos dijo que no sabía nada de ti! – Ronald Weasley fue el que despotrico amenazante. Pero fue Lupin quien se adelanto despacio, mirando a ambos con ojos critico.

- Que has hecho? - susurro despacio, pero aun así parecía molesto – Que hiciste Harry?

- Remus, que sucede? – Dumbledore fue quien hablo mirando al muchacho y luego a los dos profesores.

- Oh, Harry, por qué? – gimió primero, pero cuando miro a Snape el gruñido del lobo se hizo presente saliendo en forma amenazante.

- Alto ahí, Remus – Harry le apunto – He hecho un trato con Snape – miro a todos allí – Ahora el me pertenece – los otros le miraron sin comprender – Es lo que hueles? Remus. Mi esencia en el profesor, y la escancia de él en mí? – rio con algo de sorna – He logrado lo que ninguno de los Merodeadores ha hecho. Y eso es tener a Snivellus bajo mi poder – la vos del muchacho salió algo oscura, pero aun así muchos le miraron sorprendidos.

- Harry, muchacho. Porque no bajas la varita y te vienes con nosotros. La señora Pomfey te revisara para estar seguro que estas mejor - el director hablo despacio

- No se preocupe. Snape me ha dado todo lo que necesito para recuperarme. Aparte que me ha provisto de pociones para cuando vuelva a la casa de mis Tíos – se giro para mirar al profesor que se levantaba mirando a todos con cara de maldecirlos – Gracias – le dijo despacio, entregándole la varita. Snape sabía porque lo decía, y no era por lo que los demás creían.

Oh, sí, Severus Snape tendría un verano bastante negro a partir de ese momento.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Duele! – gimió el pelinegro mientras se revolcaba en la cama de la casa de Snape – Duele! Muchoooo! – grito desesperado, la magia parecía reaccionar con descargas eléctricas, prácticamente rechazando a todo lo que estaban a su alrededor.

- Harry contrólate – gruño Greyback mientras trataba de que ninguna opción fuera a estallar – Hay que haces algo! – le gruño al cuadro que estaba en la habitación.

- Es una reacción común, pero jamás pensé que el avance de su magia fuera tan grande – Severus gruño mientras pensaba – No sé cuanto aguantara este escondite, pero roguemos que lo logre.

Ambos se quedaron viendo como Harry volvía a gemir, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, logrando que algo de sangre saliera de sus labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados ante el dolor. La maldita poción que le habían suministrado los últimos meses estaba casi desaparecía de su cuerpo, pero el recupera torio era totalmente doloroso.

- Los .. matare – gruño entre dientes – a cada uno de ellos aaahhhhhgggg – se retorció aun mas, casi pudieron sentir el crujir de los huesos. Una explosión mágica hizo que el licántropo fuera lanzado contra la pared, desquebrajándola un poco, mientras que los muebles, sillas, mesas y demás cosas fueran destruidas cuando fueron azotadas también.

Todo se quedo en calma, la respiración del muchacho fue disminuyendo hasta quedar tranquilo. Greyback gimió, tenía una de las patas de la silla clavada en su pierna, pero no le importo, solo se acerco para asegurarse que su cachorro estaba bien.

- Hay una rajadura en la protección de la casa – Snape hablo despacio, tratando de no "caerse" más de lo que estaba, el cuadro había sido arrancado de la pared para terminar en un rincón de la habitación en una posición algo incomoda para la pintura mágica – Revísalo bien, si esta estable vete! Huye lo más que puedas! Lejos.

- Déjame acomodarlo y veré como llevar tu cuadro.

- No – fue la orden de Snape, para luego mirarlo sonriente – Ya no puedo acompañarlos – cuando Greyback se acerco a la pintura, vio que el cuerpo de Snape parecía sangrar.

- Su magia creo que daño mi esencia, y no me quedara mucho – suspiro despacio – Toma la varita y pronuncia estas palabras …" Invocación del viaje oscuro" – no supo porque pero Fenrir así lo hizo. Se sorprendió cuando la casa pareció tomar vida, cada uno de los estantes, de libros, pociones, ingredientes, notas y todo aquello por lo que Snape había trabajado, estudiado y recolectado por años, se junto en una pequeña maleta de viaje, todo allí reducido con prolijidad. Luego esta al estar llena se cerro y como si fuera también mágica se redujo solo a una pequeña caja, como un joyero muggle – Vete. Llévate todo eso contigo. Cuando estén en un lugar seguro dile que solo debe decir " ábrete para mi" en parsel – le sonrió despacio, cuando lo vio caminar hacia un sillón que había dentro de la pintura y sentarse, parecía agitado – Dile que no es su culpa, yo sabía que esto no era para siempre – le sonrió despacio, cuando este cerro sus ojos y se "durmió".

La pintura ya no se movió, perdió toda la magia. Dejándola como una cualquier obra de arte.

Fenrir tomo a Harry entre los brazos, luego de cubrirlo con una de las capas que poseía Snape en el guardarropa. Tomo el joyero y lo guardo bien. Vio por última vez aquel lugar para ver si olvidaba algo. … nada.

Suspiro un momento y al instante sintió que alguien intentaba entrar:- Que descanses Severus – susurro el lupino justo antes de tomar un pedazo de trapo viejo y susurrar algo en el. Justo cuando Albus Dumbledore entraba lanzando un hechizo con su varita … desapareció.

_**Flash Back. 20 meses antes.**_

- Harry! – la vos de Molly Weasley llamo su atención cuando esta lo rodeo con sus brazos cariñosamente –Harry muchacho, mira que grande te has puesto – le beso las mejillas como una madre anegada - Pero estas flaco, no te has alimentado bien en estos meses – le dijo jalándolo hacia la cocina, sentándolo de prepo en la mesa donde puso un plato del especial estofado Weasley – Come, come, que a estas horas seguro que estarás con hambre.

- Gracias señora Weasley – le dijo algo cohibido. Eran como las 12 de la noche. Lo habían ido a buscar una semana antes del inicio de clases. Su tío Vernon prácticamente lo echo de la casa cuando vinieron por él – Esta delicioso – le dijo sonriéndole despacio, ya que realmente estaba con apetito.

- De nada, cariño. Para eso estoy – le palmeo el hombro mientras servía otros dos platos, uno para Arthur y otro para Remus.

Las cosas no habían ido bien, luego que se vinculo con Snape. El último merodeador estaba algo reticente con él. Por lo tanto las pocas veces que se veían eran solo porque la orden le mandaba algún mensaje o simplemente lo había ido a buscar como ese día a lo de los Tíos. Suspiro despacio, mientras comía, estaba triste, no quería seguir así con Remus, peo no podía tampoco decirle la verdad. Habían planeado con Severus una versión la cual la mantuvieron firmes bajo cualquier interrogatorio.

Termino su comida, agradeció a Molly. Son una sonrisa le dijo que estaba algo cansado y se iría a dormir. Se despidió de cada uno de los adultos, pero dolió … dolió la indiferencia del mejor amigo de Sirius. Con pasos lentos llego hacia la habitación de Ron, quien dormía apaciblemente. Iba a entrar pero la presencia a su espalda lo hizo girar mientras suspiraba fuerte.

- Quieres ir al jardín un rato? – pregunto algo cansado, pero aun así se giro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ambarinos tristes.

- Debemos hablar – asintió, mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras y salían por la puerta de la cocina, sentándose en unos troncos no muy lejos de la casa.

- Remus yo …

- Harry, déjame hablar – suspiro despacio, gruñendo. Como si peleara con su lobo interior al mismo tiempo – Te quiero cachorro, sabes que te aprecio tanto como un hijo, y que eres lo más preciado de James, Lily y Sirius. Pero lo que hiciste, no puedo aceptarlo. Harry es Snape, Snivellus, el nos hacia la vida imposible en el colegio. Por culpa de él tus padres murieron – la vos del licántropo fue aumentando la vos hasta casi desesperado con la última frase.

- Ustedes tampoco se la hicieron fácil – dijo en vos baja, mirándolo a los ojos – He visto el recuerdo cuando ustedes lo levantaron en el medio del jardín y le sacaron los calzoncillos ante todo el colegio. Digamos que ustedes también se la desquitaron bastante con él .

- Harry eso es el pasado, éramos niños por lo tanto …

- Exacto. Eran niños, ahora son adultos. Y Snape puede ayudarme aun así con su reticencia al hijo de James Potter y su odio hacia mi padre, me está ayudando. Acaso es mejor pisotearlo y hacerle la vida imposible siendo que él puede ayudarme con esta guerra que no pedí luchar? Una guerra que solo me dijeron " tus madres fueron asesinados y ahora tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico". No crees que sea un peso demasiado para mis hombros a mi edad de casi 16 años? – negó con la cabeza – No Remus, si quieren que YO gane esta guerra por ustedes, entonces debo ver a quien me conviene y a quien no, y Snape es un buen alfil en este enorme tablero de ajedrez.

- Harry … - susurro el nombre del cachorro con angustia.

- No Remus, te guste o no estoy con Snape. El es doble espía, puede ayudarme desde adentro, puede traerme pistas o información para la guerra. Es lo mejor … - le dijo mientras se levantaba y apoyaba su mano en el hombro, con la intención de regresar a la Madriguera.

- No me estás diciendo toda la verdad, cachorro – susurro despacio pero lo suficiente para que el muchacho escuchara.

- No entiendo porque lo dices.

- No tienes el aroma de Snape en ti - le miro despacio clínicamente, Harry solo se había girado un poco y puesto sus ojos verdes sobre los ambarinos – Detecto un segundo olor familiar y no puedo distinguir qué es exactamente – la vos de este era pausada y hasta algo fría, pero conservando un poco de la calidez de la personalidad del lupino.

- Buenas noches Remus – no dijo más nada, entro a la casa para descansar unas horas. Harry cerro sus ojos cuando estuvo en la cama y se quedo allí por un momento – No hagas que lo lamente – susurró a la nada, pensando en que quizás será mejor mantenerle lejos de sus planes.

Meses después.

Ya estaba cursando su sexto año, no había vuelto hablar con Remus, y tampoco se dejo estar solo con él en algún lugar. No es que desconfiara, pero Snape le había dicho que el olfato del lobo quizás fuera peligroso para "peluchito". No importo, amaba a Remus como un segundo padrino, a falta de Sirius podía sentirse cómodo con él, pero la situación era otra con respecto a su nuevo "vinculo".

Ya estaban en su mitad de año. Había discutido con Hermione, más exactamente por qué le iba bien en pociones. La castaña sospechaba que algo andaba mal, por el simple hecho que de un día para otro se había vuelto un genio. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que solo estaba más interesado en la materia que antes?. Luego de las últimas cartas de Severus, este le mando su preciado libro de pociones, " El príncipe Mestizo". Era un libro viejo, bastante usado y con miles de anotaciones, Harry estuvo más que feliz en aprender ya que la guerra se hacía dura y con la desconfianza de sus dos amigos era más pesada la carga. Por lo tanto se había decidido a ser aprobado y que Snape estuviera orgulloso de sus avances.

Iba por los pasillos, se había ido a refugiar en la sala de los menesteres, terminar de hacer unos "toques" a cierta creación y luego iría a dormir. Estaba por doblar una de las esquinas, y llegar hasta las escaleras cuando la figura de un Slythering muy conocido fue caminando por unos de los pasillos hacia uno de los baños del segundo piso. Le extraño, era tarde, sabía que era prefecto pero … por que ir a esos lavados a esta hora de la noche, siendo que las mazmorras quedaban aun mas lejos de allí. Se introdujo despacio, apenas haciendo crujir la puerta, encontrándose con un panorama que jamás podía haber pensado. Draco Malfoy estaba llorando, sus lágrimas caían desbordantes por las mejillas, sus manos se aferraban con furia al lavado logrando que sus nudillos estuvieran blancos ante la fuerza que ejercía.

- Maldita sea! – el rubio grito al reflejo – Porque? Porque? Porque Padre! Porque maldita sea! – cerro sus ojos y luego largo un lamento largo inundando sus mejillas de lagrimas – Por qué debo hacerlo, porque yo….? – gimió despacio, casi quedando arrodillado frente al lavado, Harry se movió despacio pero no calculo hacer algo de ruido – Quien está ahí! – grito Malfoy apuntando con la varita, mirando a todos lados desesperado, sus ojos grises demostraban el temor, pánico por ser descubierto en tan bochornosa situación.

- Baja eso, Malfoy – la vos del ojiverde era despacio, seria y algo fría – No te hare daño – se hizo ver ante la poca luz de las antorchas, mientras avanzaba con las manos levantadas en forma de no querer atacarlo.

- Que haces aquí? Cara raja! A que has venido? – fue su fría vos, con un tono valiente, pero sus ojos … sus perlas grises … demostraban todo lo contrario.

- Puedo ayudarte – hizo una pequeña pausa cuando vio que este se tensaba – Puedo ayudarte, a tu familia, puedo darte protección si quieres.

- Tú y quien más? Tu maldita Orden del Fenix? Tu ED? Quien? – el brazo extendido temblaba y no solo de coraje.

- Ninguno de ellos – le dijo despacio acercándose – Puedo darte protección sin que ninguno de ellos, ni Voldemort se entere – le miro los ojos, verde vs. Gris – Puedo ayudarte y tú me ayudaras a mí. Nos liberaremos de ambos bandos y seremos libres.

- Que …? – la rubia serpiente vacilo, bajando el bazo pero aun demostrando algo de temor.

- Podemos ayudarnos. Yo mato a Voldemort, libero a tu familia, tú me ayudas a liberarme de … otros impedimentos y nos iremos todos de aquí. Para siempre

- Quienes son todos? Potter – su vos se oyó algo más tranquila, pero con su seseante acento retador.

- Nosotros … - una vos suave se escucho desde la puerta de los baños de hombres, sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos – Nosotros – dijo despacio aquel hombre entrando y cerrando la puerta con un potente hechizo para que nadie los interrumpiera.

Luego de aquello, habían pasado varias semanas más, ya estaban a terminar el curso, solo un mes y se liberarían de todo. Los planes estaban listos, cada uno tenía en su posesión el horrocrux que habían encontrado, ya los habían destruido, pero los conservaban por si necesitaban algún señuelo.

Harry disfrutaba estar acurrucado contra el pecho de peluchito, el enorme perro ( el cual ahora sabía que era un lobo sub desarrollado como Severus lo llamaba) dormitaba desnudo bajo el pelaje de este. Tenía algunas marcas, mordidas y algún que otro arañazo, pero no le importaba, disfrutaba cada segundo con él. Se sentía protegido y además le daba toda la seguridad de que terminarían todo bien.

Pero todo aquello fue interrumpido cuando el perro gruño al sentir que Snape entraba con rapidez en aquel pequeño escondite que tenían, ya no se sorprendía por encontrarlos desnudos, todo lo contrario. Pero las dos miradas se centraron en el brazo izquierdo del pocionista, sangraba un poco de aquella calavera maldita. Indicando que el ataque a Hogwards estaba por empezar.

Unas horas después todo aquel lugar era un caos, todos corrían, gritaban, lanzaban maldiciones prohibidas y otras de defensa. Todo el mundo luchaba y casi todos morían.

Era su oportunidad.

El rubio Slythering, el príncipe de hielo, aquel hurón albino subía con prisa las escaleras a la torre donde sabía que Dumbledore estaba. Subió con algo de seguridad, debía hacer su misión. Debía hacer lo que "él" le había dicho que hiciera. Cuando entro por la puerta de madera, con un movimiento rápido lanzo un "Expelliarmus" y la varita del anciano fue directo al suelo.

- Te esperaba, Draco – la vos del anciano era tan dulce como siempre.

- No tiene permitido usar mi nombre – siseo el rubio apuntándolo con valentía – Esto se termina ahora, viejo director.

- No Draco, estoy empieza. Porque no dejas atrás ese bando y te unes a nosotros. La Orden del Fenix te protegerá. Ya no volverás a temer a Tom – le dijo despacio, con sus ojos brillantes bonachones, con su sonrisa tan tierna … que daba nauseas.

- Jejejeje – el rubio rio por lo bajo sin dejar de apuntarle, demostrando que no temía a nada, y eso no le gusto a Dumbledore ya que pensaba tenerlo mentalmente quebrado, su espía decía que el rubio estaba destrozado por lo que Tom le quería hacer a su familia si no cumplía con lo pedido – Se equivoca. Yo ya estoy a salvo – le apunto al pecho – Avada Keda …

- Expelliarmus! – la vos de alguien escondido se escucho lanzando a Malfoy hacia un costado, quien con rapidez protegió su costado, pero aun así llegándose a golpear con dureza la cabeza – CRUCIO! – escucho a los segundos cuando empezó a gritar con fuerza ante la descarga de aquel hechizo maldito – Que se siente? Malfoy – la vos era cargada con rencor y con veneno.

- We….aaagggg … sal … - le dijo entre jadeos y gritos pero sus ojos le miraban con burla mientras de sus labios salían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

- Detente – Dumbledore poso su mano en el hombro de Ronald para que detuviera tal cosa - Te di la oportunidad Draco – negó con la cabeza sonriéndole despacio – Es una lástima que deba matarte – tomo la varita del rubio que estaba en el suelo y le apunto – Avada …

- PROTEGO! – ambos sujetos salieron volando hacia atrás, mientras que el Slythering se incorporaba con dificultad y observaba a su salvador – Vamos! Debemos escapar! - Remus Lupin lo alzaba con brusquedad para salir de allí.

Pero las maldiciones fueran una tras otra, había aparecido Hermione Granger lanzando hechizos de magia negra, todos de la sección prohibida. Fueron unos minutos muy difíciles.

- DUMBLEDORE! - la vos resonó en el lugar, Harry Potter aparecía apuntándole al viejo director – Aquí se termina todo – siseo molesto.

- Harry, muchacho – le dijo despacio sonriéndole, mientras que el pelirrojo y la castaña se miraban disimuladamente y se separaban de todos, casi como intentando rodearlos.

- No más mentiras – siseo el morocho – No más, primero te matare a ti, para luego buscar a Tom. Terminare esta maldita guerra y ninguno podrá manipularme otra vez. Jamás – alzo su varita y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra el hechizo verde salió de ella.

Pero no conto que el anciano era tan sabio como el mismísimo diablo. Conjuro un espejo con rapidez desvió la maldición pero aun así lo rompió en pedazos por la fuerza que llevaba. Draco fue empujado contra la puerta siendo protegido por el mismo Remus, Harry se agolpo detrás de una columna de ladrillos quedando algo alejado de donde estaban los otros dos. Ron y Hermione lanzaba hechizo contra el licántropo mientras él lo hacía contra el anciano.

Pero nadie pudo esperar que la puerta se abriera con fuerza dejando pasar a la figura de Severus Snape, todos allí le miraron y el con movimientos con precisión desarmo a los dos adolecentes partidarios del director.

- Largo! – le grito a Lupin quien no dudo segundos, tomando al rubio en brazos y saliendo a toda prisa – Vamos Harry! – le grito mientras con otro hechizo lanzaba al pelirrojo sobre la castaña dejándolos semi inconscientes.

- Severus – la vos del anciano era algo molesto, y cuando este se giro para mirarlo y decirle que se vaya al diablo solo vio como su cuerpo era impactado con algo verde – Avada Kedavra – fue un susurro, uno que retumbo fuerte los oídos del ojos verdes.

Y como si fuera en cámara lenta el cuerpo del pocionista fue lanzado hacia la pared, más bien cerca de la ventana que tropezó y cayó por esta. Sus ojos negros ya no tenían vida, ni su corazón ni su alma, había sido tan rápido que la expresión en su rostro no era de sorpresa si no de calma y decisión. El cuerpo flácido cayó al suelo con un sonido bastante feo, demostrando que este al tocar tierra sus huesos se rompieron.

- ! – Harry grito con fuerza, su magia se descontrolo, el cielo se volvió negro, con enorme nubes amenazadoras, rayos, truenos y centellas se formaron en segundo – DUMBLEDORE! – grito apuntándole con la varita que tenía en mano – CRUCIO! – el rayo impacto con fuerza lanzándolo hacia atrás chocando con la pared y elevándolo por los aires – MUERE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! - siseo en parsel, grito con fuerza pero el director aun sin saber que le dijo sabia que lo estaba insultando con toda su alma.

- Confringo! – escucho detrás cuando el suelo se abrió en un hueco y el cayo un piso hacia abajo dejando el hechizo cortado liberando al anciano – Albus! – Minerva corrió hacia el este – Que demonios? Potter … el estaba …

- Esta hechizado – hablo con vos adolorida, cansada – Debes … debes capturarlo, debemos salvarle – le dijo en forma bonachona – Ve … dile a … dile a Moody que te ayude con él, sabe que hacer – la vieja bruja asintió y salió de allí a toda prisa. Pero Dumbledore no se quedo allí, se levanto y fue hacia la ventana, observando el cuerpo sin vida de Snape – Van uno y me falta otro … - sonrió con malicia.

Draco corría a la par de Lupin, iban a toda prisa les faltaba poco para adentrarse al bosque prohibido, allí los esperaban. Se giro un poco para ver si Harry los seguía, pero abrió grandes sus ojos cuando vio que un rayo venia justo hacia ellos.

- Cuidado! – empujo al licántropo para caer ambos al suelo.

- Crucio! – escucho, y una segunda descarga volvía a afectar a su cuerpo.

- DETENTE! – la vos de Lupin hizo que Tonks dejara de aplicar la maldición, quien miraba al castaño con ojos llorosos angustiados.

- Por qué? Remus, porque él? Yo puedo darte todo, no esa maldita serpiente – No espero respuesta, la aurora estaba ciega, ciega por un amor no correspondido – Avada Kedavra – dijo con furia hacia el rubio, quien cerró sus ojos, pero jamás llego…

Solo sintió que algo cálido y grande caía sobre su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con aquellas pupilas amarillas castañas … sin vida. El grito desquiciado de Tonks, de furia y de horror por lo cometido hizo ver que Bellatrix era una niña, se vio apuntado por segunda vez y sin esperar el resultado abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Remus y espero morir junto a este.

El rugido de un animal salió de la oscuridad, sus ojos inyectados de sangre, con fauces y garras manchadas por aquel líquido vital no dio oportunidad a la bruja de defenderse. Draco pudo ver que el cuello de esta fue separada de su cuerpo y lanzada su cabeza lejos.

- Vamos – la vos de Fenrir, la brusquedad de este lo hizo caer en cuenta que abandonaban el cuerpo del otro – VAMOS! – lo abofeteo – Hazlo por él – poso su enorme mano bestia en el vientre del muchacho – Hazlo por el futuro cachorro – Draco lloro, fuerte, desgarrado. Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad y angustia el hombre lobo más salvaje miro el castillo y desapareció con el pequeño rubio de su cachorro. Solo esperaba que Harry y Snape los acompañara con prontitud.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Fenrir cayó casi de rodillas, el maldito viejo no le llego a dar pero sintió la magia que pasaba cerca y eso dolía como un demonio. Se levanto despacio con la preciada carga, se encontraba en un bosque, bastante alejado de todo perdido en la nada. Con pasos lentos y sus sentidos alertas camino despacio escuchando a cada ser que vivía allí, unos casi le daban la bienvenida, otros huían y algunos le vigilaban acechándole, pero al licántropo no le importaba.

Un pequeño sendero escondido entre los arboles lo guio a una pequeña cabaña, solo tenía una chimenea, una pequeña cocina, dos camas y una mesa. El baño estaba adosado en un rincón, no era ni mágico ni muggle, pero bueno … era el precio de estar escapando. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un olor rico a comida, un pequeño gorgojo se sintió no muy lejos.

Un bebe de no más de tres meses de cabellos tan blancos como lo era su "pa" y de ojos tan amarillos como lo era su "padre". Levantaba las manitos, moviendo sus deditos, pateando al aire y mostrando su boca sin dientes, parecía feliz.

- Merlín bendito – la vos de alguien en la oscuridad salió apuntándole, pero luego bajando la varita – Me has asustado – gruño – Colócale en la cama. Que ha pasado? Y Severus? – miro a su alrededor a ver si encontraba el cuadro de su padrino.

- No lo traje – susurro Fenrir mientras con delicadeza acomodaba el cuerpo de Harry en la cama. Se giro para mirarle, conocía el carácter del dragón por lo tanto mejor aclarar las cosas de principio – Hubo un ataque, nos encontraron. Harry exploto su magia inconscientemente, los malditos en su sueño volvían a … - se cayó en forma brusca porque estaba furioso, sus uñas se alargaban y sus dientes salían como fauces asesinas.

- He preparado algo de estofado …- la vos del rubio fue un susurro, pero entendió la situación.

Pasaron unas horas en silencio, comieron ambos, el bebe tomaba algo de leche y dormía plácidamente junto a su padre, mientras que el lobo lo hacía junto a su pequeño pelinegro.

- Todo terminara pronto … te lo prometo – susurro besando sus labios para luego convertirse en el enorme peluchito y dormir junto a la cama.

_**Flash Back. Un año atrás**_

Harry despertaba en la enfermería, le dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo arder y no sabía que mas, pero su cuerpo parecía estar realmente una mierda. Gruño, maldijo y se acordó de varios parientes no castamente de alguien.

- Harry! – la vos de alguien le llamaba – Oh Harry que suerte que despiertas – cuando sus ojos verdes se enfocaron vieron borrosamente el rostro de Hermione.

- Que …? – sintió la boca pastosa – A.. gua – gimió despacio, dolía todo el maldito cuerpo. Sintió como sus labios eran mojados y luego un alivio por el liquido fresco.

- No te muevas, llamare a la enfermera – lo dejo solo unos segundos, ya que sintió la magia en su cuerpo, como revisándolo. Conocía ese hechizo, es más, sabía hacerlo pero … no sabía por qué.

- Nos tenias preocupado muchachito – la vos de Pomfey se hizo algo más clara – No te muevas mucho, seguro que duele todo tu cuerpo. Es por todo el tiempo que has estado en coma – toco su frente para ver si su temperatura era ya normal – Fue una batalla bastante fuerte – susurro con pesar – Pero ya estás aquí otra vez con nosotros – el morocho no entendía nada, solo sabía que … que sabia?

- Muchacho, al fin despiertas – la vos de Dumbledore le hizo girar el rostro, buscando su vos tranquila – no te esfuerces, el hechizo que te lanzo Snape fue bastante fuerte.

- S…nape? – gimió, le dolía hasta pensar.

- Si Harry. Severus al final demostró a quien era fiel – dijo con pesar y con angustia. Como si estuviera hablando de un hijo que había decepcionado y traicionado a un padre.

- Que … paso? – le miro desconcertado – Yo no … recuerdo …. Nada.

- No te preocupes, Harry, nosotros te ayudaremos- la vos de Hermione le hizo querer saber más – Cuando te recuperes podremos hablar tranquilos.

- Re…mus? – su mente gritaba el nombre del último merodeador, y no sabía por qué.

- Lo siento muchacho – el director fue quien puso su mano en el hombro, apretándolo como en condolencia – En la última batalla, repelimos a los mortifagos pero muchos escaparon – hizo una pausa – Draco Malfoy intento matarme y al escapar mato a Remus, por defender a Tonks.

- Re… mus? – el morocho empezó a sollozar, sus ojos verdes se transformaron en un mar de lagrimas – REMUS! - grito y la magia se acciono, lanzando a los que estaban a su alrededor lejos, golpeándolos contra las camas o paredes cercanas – NOOOO! – grito con más fuerza y afuera las nubes negras se juntaron otra ves como aquel momento que casi … el director perecería.

- Desmaius – Ron Weasley que entraba a la enfermería aprovecho la distracción y pudo desmayarle – Maldito Potter – se acerco gruñendo aun apuntándole.

- No Ronald, esta aturdido y confundido – la castaña se había acercado cojeando de una pierna – Director, cree que rompió el encantamiento de memoria? El es bastante poderoso

- No, parece que no – se acerco apuntándole con la varita, revisando los hechizos que le habían colocado mientras dormía – Esta a nuestra entera disposición.

Los tres magos sonrieron con malicia, era hora de cazar a los traidores y deshacerse de Voldemort de una buena vez.

Un mes después, Harry Potter había cumplido la mayoría de edad mágica. Sus 17 años le sentaba espléndidamente, su aura mágica era hermosa, poderosa y muy codiciada. Ginny se le había pegado como lapa, pero sentía un rechazo descomunal hacia la chica que considedaraba una hermanita.

Muchas veces termino prácticamente dejándola sola, hablando o gritándole no se que de un supuesto compromiso. Se harto de todo aquello y termino gritándole que si no lo dejaba en paz se iría de esa casa para siempre. No entendió bien que sucedió luego de haberse ido y regresar como tres horas después. Todos los Weasley … absolutamente todos, incluyendo a la maldita pecosa pelirroja, pidiendo disculpas. Que la propia "niña de mama" estaba ilusionada, entusiasmada por tener un novio tan hermoso como él, que estaba perdida en un mar de hormonas juveniles y enamoradizas. Pidió perdón y le dijo que ya no volvería a decir algo así. Este asintió con la cabeza, por que no pudo ni siquiera decir algo al respecto, y sintió los labios de esta en la mejilla y sonreírle como lo había hecho hacía muchos años atrás, cuando Ginny era una niña dulce.

Hasta ahí, todo bien. No tuvo problemas con nadie, no se hablo más del tema. Lo incluyeron en las reuniones del Orden del Fenix, lamentaron las muertes, las traiciones y demases. Ahora se dedicaban a la caza de los Horrocrux. Demostró ser inteligente, sorprendiendo a todos, sin saber el mismo de donde había sacado todo ese potencial ( y alguna broma de que Snape había hecho algo bien en su grasienta vida ) y para disgusto de Dumbledore, organizo cada plan, ataque, búsqueda y hasta se gano la confianza de muchos de los aurores del Ministerio. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba extasiado con su mente, hasta le entusiasmaba que fuera auror dentro de unos meses si daba bien los exámenes.

Pero el director es había dado cuenta. No era el Harry Potter que les convenían. Era Harry Evans que Severus había enseñado a su semejanza. Conocía bien las formas de hablar, gestos, ideas, todo del maldito pocionista. E bullía por dentro pensando que el mortifago le había enseñado varias cosas a escondida de él. La propia Minerva parecía estar orgullosa, su pecho se hinchaba como pavo real, y ni que hablar de los Weasley estaba más que contentos.

El director miro a la castaña, " la sangre sucia", y tuvo una hermosa idea.

La noche del ataque a una de las mansiones de Voldemort, habían logrado encontrar una información fehaciente. Dumbledore iba junto a Harry, mientras Hermione y Ron los escoltaban. El resto de los aurores iban por partes, era ahora o nunca.

El lugar se lleno de hechizos, luces verdes, rojas, azules y amarillas, cada uno se defendía como podía y caían varios, de ambos lados. Una pelea bastante cruda para ser verdad. Pero al viejo director no le importaba aquello, solo necesitar que el niño que vivió fuera el tímido niño que quería que fuera.

Lo que nunca supo Harry Potter fue quien lo golpeo…

La oscuridad se hizo presente, cuando intento abrir los ojos los encontró algo borrosos, aun mas sin llegar a tener sus anteojos, quiso moverse pero sus brazos estaban atados. Sintió la piedra fría en su espalda, dándose cuenta que estaba desnudo, intento mover sus piernas y también estaban atadas pero con más libertad. Una figura se arrastro en la oscuridad, las antorchas le daban un aspecto cansino y espectral, su piel pálida, mas su rostro rejuvenecido, los bucles negros enrollados y los ojos rojos casi muertos, opacos como la misma sangre que caía lentamente

- Harry Potter- dijo la voz de aquel ser oscuro que se movía como una verdadera serpiente

- Quien anda allí? - gruño molesto, intentando otra vez liberarse, sabía que había magia ahí en su cuerpo, pero no acudía. Sentía un gusto raro en su boca y le supo a algo conocido, pero no sabía qué cosa era ... no recordaba con exactitud.

Una risa cruel y vacía se escucho, yendo despacio, haciendo que se viera por completo su cuerpo - se te olvida quien soy yo? quien va a acabar con tu patética vida.

- Riddle - gruño entre dientes, mientras intentaba inútilmente poder zafar sus ataduras - Suéltame bastardo, y paliemos como debe ser, en un duelo! - grito, pero su cuerpo sentía algún escalofrió cuando unas uñas largas pasaban por sus piernas desnudas.

- No creo que sea un duelo lo que decida ahora- dijo rasgando la piel dejando surcos de sangre en ellas mientras lo hacía - te has convertido en un joven demasiado estúpido pero atractivo Potter-

- Suéltame! - grito moviéndose aun mas con fuerza, casi sintiendo que los grilletes que sostenían sus muñecas laceraban su piel - Déjame verte maldito para poder matarte!

Mas la figura aunque se veía no era clara... fue cuando sintió otra presencia seguida por "crucio!" - Oh mi estimado Joven Malfoy... el quería verte y no iba a dejar que mi mortifago más apreciado no disfrutara de una pequeña venganza-

- Malfoy? - primero se sintió algo desconcertando, humillado, pero luego la ira subió por su pecho recordando las palabras de sus amigos - MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, MATASTE A REMUS! - forcejeo aun mas, moviendo su cuerpo con desesperación. Pero lo que no sabía era que aquel esculpido cuerpo desnudo, se meneaba de una forma que su miembro flácido castigaba de un lado a otro sus propias caderas, provocando que "Voldemort y Malfoy" se excitaran con solo ver aquello. Tenía un tamaño considerado, y esperaban ver cuánto crecía ..

Solo se veían los mechones rubios de Malfoy mas sus ojos platas jamás se enfrentaron a los de Potter, las manos se acercaban comenzando a arañar la piel con su varita usando un Diffindo... mientras las manos frías de Voldemort jaloneaban su cabello con fuerza exagerada

- Nooo soltadme! Malditos ! - se movió brusco, y por ese movimiento logro con su pierna izquierda golpear a Malfoy que gruño maldiciones, justo en el blanco, sobre su miembro erecto.

mas fue respondido por otro crucio con violencia sobre su cuerpo cortesía de Voldemort que usaba la varita para un hechizo que usaba de forma verbal... pero era tanto el dolor de Harry que no pudo notar, como disfrutaba el lord de hacerlo con la varita de sauco...- no nos enojes mas muchacho- dijo abriendo una de las piernas

- Maldito hijo de puta ! - gruño entre dientes mientras su cuerpo aun tenia temblores por el hechizo - Me las pagaras - gruño despacio, sus ojos parecían no ver bien a las figuras, pero sabía que eran "ellos". Sintió como algo fino y filosos pasaba por su piel del pecho, grito despacio casi con reticencia. Vio la cabellera rubia a un costado y el brillo de una daga, haciendo figuras en su piel, luego el punzante dolor entre costillas, donde aquella arma blanca se introducía despacio, sin llegar a dañar algún órgano vital. Harry se retorcía despacio, aguantando el dolor, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto cerrar los puños, sus venas del cuello sobresaltaban por solo tratara de no largar algún sonido en forma de satisfacción a aquellas malditas serpientes.

Voldemort" sonrió y susurro un hechizo de aparición y una pequeña serpiente quedo en su mano, aquella misma busco la herida y empezó a penetrar el cuerpo de Harry metiéndose en el despacio

- NOOOOOO!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - se removió con fiereza, era como si un hierro caliente entrara en el. Sintió aquella cosa reptar bajo su piel, sintió como escudriñaba entre sus órganos y como se posaba cerca del corazón - NO no no ... sácala ... maldito engendro ... ! Aaaaahhhhhggg - empezó a convulsionar despacio

- No lo mates - susurro Draco a Voldemort...

- No morirá - se lamio los labios chupando la sangre de la herida, abriendo las piernas y viendo la fruncida entrada penetrándole de golpe

- AHHHHHHHH!- Harry se encorvo, levantando su pecho, dejando su cabeza hacia atrás, las cadenas lo sostenían. Pero luego el dolor fue aun peor, sintió como se movían dentro de él, como una lengua pasaba sobre su pecho lastimado, bebiendo su sangre, sintió luego cuando volvió a la losa fría como mordían su cuello marcándolo, como manos sucias recorrían su cuerpo e intentaban excitarlo

- Eres una perra sucia Potter- siseo Malfoy hijo en su oído- mira a pesar de lo que mi señor te está haciendo estas excitado.. Vas a ganar la guerra pero de gemidos.. Solo una pobre puta- se burlo el rubio heredero

- Basta ... ! Basta ... ! - gruño, intento invocar la magia, sabía que estaba allí, pero también sentía una barrera, que era ... que era ... " Un inhibidor, Potter. Un bloqueador de magia, si le llegan a dar uno de estos, por favor ... no luche, por que el efecto será más largo". La vos rasposa, la vos de alguien que escupía su apellido tan particularmente - S...nape - gimió pacito, mientras era embestido, su cuerpo se relajo, no se tenso mas, se dejo llevar por cada movimiento entre sus piernas, por las mordidas y demás ... y sintió por fin que la magia parecía estar satisfecha con el proceder.

El maldito crio se había relajado aun así las palabras soeces, los insultos hasta el rubio lo escupía y lo golpeaba mientras era desgarrado por dentro y por fuera por el Lord

Su entrada estaba siendo profanada, pero aun así ... sintió que la magia estaba despacio acumulándose, era poca, pero lo suficiente para echar a su agresor. Luego sintió como alguien volvía a cortarle, volvió a gritar, pero en su cabeza había otra voz. " No te dejes dominar. Debes luchar lo suficientemente fuerte, si tu cuerpo está cansado y adolorido, o está siendo manipulado solo te queda tu mente cachorro tonto" La vos era áspera, sus facciones rudas y largos colmillos de animal, sus manos peludas y largas uñas " Piensa, respira, desea ... y mata " La vos risueña maligna resonó en toda su mente.

- Fen ... - susurro abriendo sus ojos, mirando a su agresor, ya no tenía pelo rubio como pensaba, ahora se notaba algo rojizo - Ex ... pulso - susurro y la poca magia acumulada reacciono. Haciendo volar al que lo estaba violando, sintiendo con violencia como su entrada era desgarrada ante tal fuerza al ser liberada.

Ambos cuerpos salieron por los aires... Tom Riddle empezó a tener el cabello cano y no negro como la oscuridad de la noche, el rubio slythering ya no era rubio y sus ojos se mostraron tan azules como zafiros... -grgrgr- gruño "Tom" levantándose

Aun así el ojo verde estaba algo cansado, maltratado, pero con la poca fuerza logro expulsar al serpiente de su cuerpo, que cayó al suelo muerta al instante. Luego sus ojos se giraron y miraron con atención a los "atacantes", iba a decir algo cuando se giro y observo una tercera figura:- Tú ... - susurro

- Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llegas Harry - vio como una varita se posaba en su frente y un potente hechizo lo hacía dormir y sin saber bien también le modificaban sus memorias.

Harry despertó cinco días después en la enfermería ...

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Era de noche, todos allí dormían, la pequeña cabaña estaba tranquila. Los pequeños grillos afuera lo hacían normalmente, los sonidos de los animales salvajes comunicándose era de un ambiente bastante apacible.

Las orejas del perro lobo se movieron despacio, en varias direcciones, gruño despacio cuando abrió sus ojos y sintió que todo estaba tranquilo … demasiado.

Se levanto abruptamente el silencio era más que sospechoso. El gorgojeo del pequeño Scorpius despertó a Draco, quien luego de tanto tiempo de convivir con un licántropo supo que andaba algo mal. El rubio tomo al niño con prisa, un morral con cosas necesarias, Fenrir por otro lado tomaba las cosas que Snape le había dado, se las lanzaba al otro cachorro bajo su manada, alzaba a Harry entre sus brazos y sacando la varita estaba por desaparecer.

- EXPELLIARMUS! – Dumbledore se apareció volando la varita del hombre lobo hacia la pared, al mismo tiempo que con la fuerza logro tirarlo al suelo, pero sus movimientos eran algo lento por el cuerpo de su muchacho entre sus brazos le impedían quizás ir a destrozar al maldito anciano pedófilo.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – la vos de Ronald Weasley se escuchó fría cuando se lo lanzo a Malfoy, quien ante la sorpresa solo atino a tomar a su pequeño bebe en brazos sin importarle si se golpeaba con la mesa que rompía al caer hacia atrás – Crucio – siseo al instante sin medir la consecuencia que quizás el pequeño niño también lo sufriera.

- NOOOOO! – gruño Fenrir lanzando su gran poder mágico contra el pelirrojo golpeándolo directamente en el pecho lanzándolo hacia fuera rompiendo la puerta de madera de la cabaña.

Un licántropo jamás dejaba de lado una manada, mas si estas tuvieran crías. Fenrir Greyback no era uno cualquiera, era el más fuerte, el más sanguinario, el más viejo de todos, y como líder de manada jamás permitirían que dañaran a los suyos. JAMAS. Se convirtió en un enorme lobo oscuro, inyectado con los ojos rojos, saliendo por la puerta destrozada y abalanzándose al cuerpo del pelirrojo que maldecía el golpe, no supo mucho que paso ya que solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello, uno que desgarro su vos del grito, uno que intento tomar su varita y mandar a volar al maldito perro. Uno que no pudo aguantar cuando el animal levanto su cabeza … cercenando parte de la carne dejando a la vista la traque y parte de las cuerdas vocales, la lengua del pelirrojo se había echado hacia atrás como tragándosela, por lo tanto se movía en forma cómica por debajo de la herida.

El enorme lobo gris aulló en forma de triunfo.

- Avada Kedavra – se escucho detrás de él, pero su agilidad lo hizo esquivar el hechizo verde que golpeo directamente al moribundo muchacho

- RON NOOO! – Hermione Granger aparecía apuntando con su varita, con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas – Maldito viejo porque lo mataste?

- Fue un descuido, además el moriría igual – Dumbledore hablo mientras salía de la cabaña apuntando al enorme lobo bañado en sangre ya que aun poseía el pedazo de carne en sus fauces – Nos has hecho buscarlos por mucho tiempo – susurro despacio molesto – Jamás creí que Harry podría aliarse con alguien como tú.

- Mejor que ustedes – gruño el licántropo mirándole con ojos amarillos fieros – Ustedes lo violaron, borraron su memoria, modificaron sus recuerdos … MATARON A MI CRIA! - grito fuerte mientras sus músculos parecían contraerse y hacerse aun mas grande aquel sujeto.

- Así que … era tuyo – siseo el anciano – Cuando me entere tuve que extirparlo, un parasito como ese no podría crecer, entorpecería la misión de matar a Tom – le sonrió despacio con superioridad.

- Por eso lo hiciste violar – siseo el hombre lobo – Para que lo perdiera o a lo sumo el maldito sangre pura pudiera ser superior que mi estirpe – escupió parte de la carne en su boca en dirección al pelirrojo muerto – Si, se que le diste una poción y hechizaste a Harry para que el niño perdiera mi esencia y fuera reemplazada con la de Weasley. Pero tampoco te importo que quizás al hacer algo así de peligroso lograras que abortara – Fenrir estaba desquiciado, pero necesitaba que el viejo hablara, necesitaba que …

- Jajajajajaja – la risa interrupción sus pensamientos, Dumbledore parecía más que feliz – Si, tienes razón, lo hice. Severus no es el único bueno en pociones, lo hice porque quería que fuera uno u otro resultado, me daba lo mismo. En realidad Granger fue la idea de usar la posion, ella quería que lo perdiera – el licántropo volvió a ver a la muchacha que lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de su "novio".

- Es una abominación, tu y esa maldita cría – casi escupió las palabras – Cuanto terminemos contigo, nos encargaremos de la basura de Malfoy y ese engendro – la castaña le apunto con la varita lanzándole un avada pero este lo esquivo otra vez, con su agilidad lupina era mucho más fácil.

La sonrisa del licántropo estuvo adornada en su rostro por todo aquel rato, los hizo correr, los hizo maldecir en vos alta, insultarlo y hasta gritar de desesperación. Solo hubo un momento que se detuvo, algo alejado de la cabaña pero lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían…

- Hasta aquí llegas sucio licántropo. Sabía que no debería haberte dejado vivo cuando le dije a Lupin que te espiara.

- En serio? Y crees que él hubiera salido vivo de donde yo estaba? – le pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Claro que no, era la idea principal. Pero necesitaba a Remus vivo para aplacar a Harry, tocar su corazón estúpido Gryffindor y de allí poder manipularlo mejor. Pero me equivoque, debí haberlo hecho antes, agradezco a Tonks que se encargara de matarle – el director de Hogwards sonreía triunfante.

- Y Snape? Pensé que era tu mejor peón, el que te traía la información para matar a Voldemort.

- Si, lo era, pero me fue inútil cuando empezó a estar bajo el mando de Harry, el muchacho se me adelanto, no sé quien le dio la idea. Severus seguro, pero por suerte lo mate cuando intento protegerle – la varita del anciano se levanto apuntándole al licántropo, mientras Hermione estaba a su lado, parecía cansada y agitada – Pero ya no importa, Harry será otra ves obliviate y volverá a mi – paso su lengua por sus labios secos y arrugados, con una mirada desquiciada lujuriosa – Podre al fin tener al muchacho como siempre lo he querido – rio despacio – Hasta nunca Fenrir Greyback. Avada Keda…

- EXPULSO! – la vos del un costado se escucho lanzando al viejo director por los aires, dando unas volteretas antes de caer al suelo. Hermione se giro para atacar a quien los había sorprendido pero no pudo moverse con rapidez, unas fauces atacaron su cuello, haciendo gritar hasta casi dejarla ronca. El lobo gris transformado parecía disfrutar aun mas como esta se retorcía bajo él entre sus fauces.

La figura camino con pasos lentos, algo cojo por las heridas, pero aun así apuntándole al director que con dificultad llegaba a sentarse contra un árbol, sentía que quizás una de las piernas estaba rota y un par de dedos estaban hacia atrás quebrados.

- Harry … muchacho – susurro adolorido, pero mostrando una falsa sonrisa bonachona – Ayúdame, mira lo que ese lobo … ! – grito con fuerza cuando empezó a convulsionarse. El morocho lo sorprendió con un cruciatus no verbal. El joven mago tenía los ojos totalmente verdes limón, como poseídos, brillaban ante la maldición en una forma enfermiza y cruel – Haaa … rrry – gimió el viejo cuando el hechizo se detuvo, lo miro con horror ya que frente a él no estaba el muchacho dulce y desamparado que había intentado crear. Si no que había un joven brujo con aura oscura, mucho más de la que Riddle tuvo una vez, con rasgos duros y mirada asesina.

- Mataste a mi mentor – un crucio se sintió – Mataste a mi padrino – un hechizo cortante en el pecho – Mataste al padre de mi ahijado – la pierna parecía ser aplastada por un mazo – Mataste mi niñez – el brazo dio un giro raro hacia atrás, logrando romperlo y que el hueso saliera expuesto solo quedando pegado a este por unos nervios del musculo – Mandaste a matar a mis padres – siseo cuando la magia reacciono y empezó a faltarle el aire al anciano.

- Espera … - la vos cansada y adolorida de Draco Malfoy apareció de entre los árboles, cargaba a Scorpius que sollozaba aun por el susto y el dolor – Tengo … una idea – sonrió despacio, traía el morral de Snape, y miro con ojos Slytherianos al cuerpo maltrecho pero aun vivo de Granger.

Dos días después, cuando el Ministerio abrió sus puertas, luego de haber limpiado y reconstruido todo lo que en la batalla se había destrozado, estructura, hechizos, pergaminos, secretos, etc., etc. Los aurores trataban de no vomitar ante la imagen presentada en el medio del atrio de la entrada. La mayoría de las Brujas habían caído desmayadas, otras había salido corriendo al baño ya que los hombres menos valientes lo hacían en un rincón. Otros miraban con horror sin entender lo que sucedía

De lo alto del techo sostenido por una larga cadena, colgaba el cuerpo de cabeza de Albus Dumbledore, tenia marcas de tortura, de cortes y de varias pociones acidas, lo más impresionante era su estomago y pecho. Estaban abiertos en forma de cruz, sus intestinos caían hacia delante, pero estos habían sido colocado alrededor del cuello como un collar, el corazón aun latía por una extraña razón, el miembro viril había sido cortado y puesto en su propio ano, donde mágicamente había sido pegado y cocido, sin posibilidad de extraerlo. La lengua cortada, pero aun así sus ojos parecían llorar tratar de hablar con la mente, pero no podía … ningún poder salía de él. Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso del bando de la luz, Líder de la Orden del Fénix, Director de Hogwards, ahora … era un simple squib.

La risa macabra de Severus Snape resonaba en su mente, una poción hecha por el mismo, creada para un propósito como ese, drenando la magia hasta dejarlo inútil y … el beneficio de dejarlo vivo un par de días aun así no tuviera todas las partes de su cuerpo, sería una muerte lenta y demasiado dolorosa, rogaría que lo mataran pero nadie podría hacerle el favor, porque gracias al mago más poderoso y oscuro que ahora existía actualmente tenía un escudo protector.

Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto en vida …

Los gruñidos debajo del cuerpo del viejo director llamaron la atención también, había un cuerpo desnudo, lleno de sangre, con marcas de rasguños y mordidas. Su pelo castaño enmarañado lucia totalmente desparejo, como si le hubiera cortado el cabello a propósito. Los ojos estaban desquiciados y parecían estar en un trance bastante sicótico. Entre sus brazo tenía una cabeza, una cabellera roja que se mesclaba con la sangre, temblaba de pies a cabeza y miraba a todos con desconfianza. Quiso avanzar para huir pero un circulo de polvo de plata la rodeaba y al tocarlo grito desesperada, con miedo se agazapo otra vez bajo el cuerpo del anciano manchándose aun mas de sangre.

Hermione Granger era un licántropo, sin conciencia, sin habla, sin mente. Solo había una cosa en ella. Huir de un lobo enorme gris que quería comerla.

- Señor Ministro! Señor Minis … - un auror llegaba junto al Provisorio Ministro de Magia, pero deteniéndose para ver semejante escena.

- Que sucede? – gruño Kingsley Shacklebolt

- En la batalla, parece que algunos pergaminos de la sección de registro de pociones fueron destruidos por completo – el negro auror le miro con sorpresa – Y hay mas, Señor, por lo visto los que faltan son … los que fueron creados por Severus Snape – susurro mirando ahora a una nacida muggle desesperada por que se un boggar "de casualidad" aparecía frente a ella y la luna se presentaba redonda y blanca, provocando una transformación forzada.

- Merlín se apiade de ella – susurro, sabiendo que ahora no había más mata lobos para poder crear y ayudar a la muchacha.

Mientras el mundo Mágico Ingles se espantaba con las noticias sucedidas en el ministerio. Un joven muchacho de aspecto elegante, cabello azabache bien peinado y de hermosos ojos verdes amarillentos observaba la enorme finca que había comprado. Tenía caballerizas, viñedos, un enorme lago donde varias de las haciendas bebían, también algo de pastoreo y demás animales para el comercio.

- Si firma aquí, Señor Prince, la mansión y los terrenos pasaran automáticamente ya con su nombre. Este documento mágico está ligado al Ministerio de Estados Unidos – el vendedor le sonrió, algo coqueto, mientras este asentía. El sujeto miro el nombre del apuesto muchacho - Harry Severus Prince – dijo despacio mirándole – Me alegro que haya optado por mudarse a América, con esta transacción podrá hacer un buen imperio Mágico y Muggle – sonrió.

- Seguro – le dijo ignorándolo ya que el gorgojeo del pequeño Scorpius llamo su atención – Ahí estas, pequeño – su rostro cambio por uno más dulce y tierno – Ya has comido barrigón? – pregunto y el pequeño niño de unos cuatro meses sonreía feliz en brazos de su pa´ - Te gusta el lugar? Draco – el rubio observo el ventanal donde estaban parados.

- Totalmente hermoso – susurro moviendo a su pequeño niño para que viera el lugar.

- Bueno, entonces, me retiro – sonrió el vendedor con algo de desilusión, aquel semejante adonis tenia familia con un pequeño y hermoso niño – Me alegro saber que mis servicios han sido satisfactorios, Señores Prince – hizo una reverencia y desapareció por la chimenea del lugar.

- Sera nuestro hogar, Draco – susurro acercándose al enorme balcón terraza. Para luego sonreír – Mira Scorpius, el tío peluchin también le gusta el lugar.

No muy lejos de allí, en el bosque, un enorme lobo gris oscuro correteaba de un lado a otro, aullando, espantando pequeños animales, observando el territorio, buscando lugares de refugio y todo lo que sea precaución para su manda. Se detuvo un momento, miro a los dos jóvenes y al pequeño cachorro y aulló fuerte.

Fenrir Greyback ahora tenía una hermosa manada, y nada ni nadie seria capas de separarla.


End file.
